Quand le passé ressurgit
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Histoire basée sur Jesse Kilmartin. Que se passe t il quand celui ci est confronté à ses plus grandes frayeurs?
1. Cauchemar

Comme j'ai fini mon autre fanfiction _L'espoir n'est jamais vain qui n'est pas encore sur ce site, _je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en faire une autre? Surtout qu'en ce moment je déborde d'imagination, bon je préviens tout de suite les fans de Lexa, elle n'est pas dans ma fic car elle se situe vers la fin de la saison 2, avant la mort d'Emma. Elle est principalement basée sur Jesse mais je vais garder encore un peu de suspense et vous laissez lire ce premier chapitre en paix.

_Quand le passé ressurgit_

**Chapitre 1: **_Cauchemar_

Le sanctuaire tout entier était plongé dans la pénombre, plus un bruit mis à part le souffle régulier des différents membres de Mutant X, une organisation secrète ayant pour but de sauver des nouveaux mutants. Chacun dormait d'un sommeil paisible sauf une personne, Jesse se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, de la sueur s'écoulant sur son front, comme s'il cherchait à fuir désespérément quelque chose.

- Non laissez-moi sortir! lâcha-t-il dans son sommeil.

Et il continuait à se retourner ainsi sans pouvoir trouver la tranquilité, comme un persécuté.

- Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi! s'efforça-t-il de murmurer une nouvelle fois en gardant les yeux clos.

Son sommeil devint de plus en plus agité et la sueur coulait à présent abondemment sur son front crispé, dans un geste brusque il fit tomber sa montre ce qui ne le réveilla pas pour autant. Son teint devint soudain aussi pâle que celui d'un mort et il se réveilla en poussant un cri déchirant qui finit de réveiller les différents membres de Mutant X. Shalimar fut la première arrivée sur les lieux et pénétra dans la chambre de son ami qu'elle vit avec une mine affolé. La féline se précipita vers lui.

- Jesse est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Le moléculaire tenta d'abord de reprendre correctement sa respiration avant de lui répondre, la voix chevrotante.

- Shal? Oui ne t'en fais pas ça va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Adam, Emma et Brennan apparurent à leur tour sur le seuil de la chambre, venant prendre des nouvelles. Shalimar se releva et caressa la joue de Jessy telle une mère pour le rassurer avant d'entrainer avec elle ses amis hors de la chambre, laissant son ami seul. Une fois ses amis repartis, Jesse ramassa sa montre dont le cadran s'était brisé en tombant et la reposa sur sa table de chevet. Il essuya ensuite son front couvert de sueur avant d'allumer la lumière, les yeux encore à moitié clos après le cauchemar atroce qu'il venait de faire. Il consulta le réveil et vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin mais son envie de dormir de nouveau avait déjà totalement disparu alors il décida de se lever. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire, ils étaient sûrement repartis tous se coucher, il passa devant le laboratoire et aperçut Adam en train de faire des expériences, certainement sur les gènes mutants et leur stabilité comme à l'accoutumée. Adam avait beau être un spécialiste dans la génétique il n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen efficace pour stabiliser leurs gènes. Il pénétra dans la cuisine le plus discrétement possible, alluma la lumière et se servit une bonne tasse de café bien chaud. Celle-ci le réveilla d'un seul coup et il en oublia presque son cauchemar d'il y a quelques heures, c'était si horrible! Jesse en y repensant une nouvelle fois ne put s'empêcher de frissoner d'effroi mais il préféra écarter pour de bon cet évènement de son esprit et reposa sa tasse sur la petite table avant de se saisir d'un croissant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Emma habillée d'une robe de chambre blanche, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

- Déjà levé Jesse? s'étonna-t-elle en sortant un bol d'un placard. Ca m'étonne de toi, toi qui d'habitude adore faire la grasse matinée.

- Les gens changent, se contenta de répondre évasivement Jesse en mangeant goulûment son croissant.

- Ton appétit lui n'a pas changé, nota Emma, amusée.

Jessy ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre un air pensif.

- Tu es sûr que ça va? soupçonna Emma. Tu as un air pensif que je ne te reconnais pas, c'est à cause de ton cauchemar?

- Non ne t'en fais pas Emma, tout va bien, assura-t-il en terminant de manger son croissant.

- Si tu le dis, capitula-elle. N'empêche que t'as une sale tête!

Brennan et Shalimar arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine en même temps, le beau ténébreux se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant son ami tout en baîllant alors que Shalimar souriait en le voyant faire.

- Alors tu es fatigué mon gros matou? ironisa Shalimar.

- Mais pas du tout mais la mission d'hier m'a complétement épuisé.

- Ah oui? s'étonna faussement la jolie blonde. Alors c'était comment avec Sally?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventé Shal? demanda innocemment Brennan.

- C'est ça fait l'innocent!

Emma ne put retenir un sourire en les voyant se chamailler comme ça. Jesse, sentant que sa tête allait exploser s'il restait encore dans cette pièce, sortit s'entrainer au dojo. Shalimar ne percevant plus la présence de son "petit frère" stoppa sa petite chamaillerie avec Brennan.

- Où est Jesse?

- Je crois qu'il est parti s'entrainer, répondit Emma en buvant son café.

- Tu ne le trouves pas étrange aujourd'hui toi? la questionna Brennan.

- Si, je me demande ce qui a pu le terrifier à ce point dans ce cauchemar, avoua-t-elle.

- Shalimar, toi tu le connais depuis longtemps, tu ne saurais pas de quoi il aurait eu peur? la questionna Emma avec espoir.

La féline sembla pensive durant un moment et reposa son regard chocolat sur ses deux amis et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Adam? proposa Brennan.

- Ton intelligence m'impressionne par moments, plaisanta gentiment Shalimar.

- Hé! Tu insinues quoi là? bouda-t-il.

- Oh allez viens gros bébé on va voir Adam!

- Oui maman, répondit Brennan d'une voix enfantine.

Devant ce spectacle grotesque, Emma éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire accompagnée des deux jeunes gens encore en train de se disputer. Pendant ce temps, Jesse frappait avec force dans le punching ball pour se défouler et faire sortir tous les sentiments contradictoires ancrés en lui, se bousculant de parts et d'autres de son esprit. Finalement il ne regrettait pas tant que ça d'être un mutant "passe-muraille", à vrai dire ça l'arrangeait et de l'autre ça faisait de lui sa faiblesse. Etrange vision des choses, ça il le savait mais il savait aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre sa plus grande peur et donc son passé le rattraperait et le processus venait de commencer par l'intermédiaire de ce cauchemar qu'il refusait de faire partager avec quiconque. Il serra les dents et tapa beaucoup plus fort dans le sac de sable qui manqua de se décrocher sous la force du choc, c'est la première fois que le moléculaire mettait autant de force dans une frappe mais il ne s'en souciait plus, se contentant de frapper avec désespoir dans le pauvre sac de sable dénué de sentiments. Entre-temps, les trois compères étaient arrivés devant le laboratoire, la psionic entra la première et trouva Adam plongé dans des données défilant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Adam? l'appela-t-elle.

Le scientifique leva les yeux de l'écran et croisa le regard noir d'Emma, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On peut te poser une question? questionna Brennan en entrant à son tour, s'accoudant à un mur.

- Bien sûr Brennan!

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui fait le plus peur à Jesse? continua le ténébreux.

Le chercheur parut stupéfait par la question mais reprit vite contenance.

- Vous me demandez ça à cause du réveil brutal de Jesse?

- Oui.

- C'est à lui de vous le dire, moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-il.

- Tu mens Adam, le sonda la psionic.

- Bon d'accord, j'en ai une vague idée, avoua le scientifique en fixant tour à tour "ses enfants" mais à lui de vous en parler s'il s'en sent capable d'accord?

- D'accord, merci quand même Adam, lâcha Shalimar un peu déçue en partant s'habiller suivie de Brennan.

Emma restée seule au labo devint soudainement songeuse.

- A quoi penses-tu Emma? l'interrogea subitement leur mentor.

La psionic sursautta un peu en entendant son prénom.

- Ecoute Adam, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Tu te rappelles notre mission avec le pilote?

- Evidemment, répondit le chercheur en la toisant toujours du regard.

- Le double-hélix était à l'arrêt et des gardes arrivaient de partout alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, sanglotta-t-elle."

Le scientifique la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se laisser aller à cette étreinte docilement tel un animal apeuré.

A suivre...


	2. Appel au secours

Voilà le prochain chapitre, en tout j'ai déjà écrit huit chapitres complets donc je peux déjà vous les mettre à l'avance. Si vous voulez allez aussi lire mes autres fics qui traitent notamment sur le Beyblade ou encore Card Captor Sakura, n'hésitez pas. En tout cas j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît.

**_PetiteSaki_**

**Chapitre 2: **_Appel au secours_

" Vas-y raconte-moi Emma, l'encouragea doucement Adam en la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

Emma se dégagea lentement des bras réconfortants de son mentor et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

- Et bien en fait depuis un certain temps je vous cache certains de mes pouvoirs, je peux envoyer des ondes de terreur.

Adam parut alors interloqué en apprenant cette nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les pouvoirs d'Emma auraient évolué aussi vite et il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir informé sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il l'incita quand même à continuer.

- Je sais j'aurai du te le dire Adam mais j'avais peur que vous ayez peur de moi, que tu aies peur de moi et que vous me rejetiez, se justifia-t-elle, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Continue Emma, j'imagine que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là?

- Non tu as raison.

La psionic releva son regard vers son mentor mais préféra les rabaisser, l'air coupable.

- L'onde a..., hésita à continuer Emma.

- Vas-y Emma, l'encouragea patiemment Adam.

- Et bien elle a touché les hommes mais elle a touché aussi Jesse, il avait l'air si terrifié, si bouleversé! Tu aurais vu ses yeux, son expression, il était pétrifié de terreur! Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur lui pour lui faire oublier, avoua difficilement la psionic en pleurant.

Adam avait écouté le récit de sa protégée sans ciller une seule fois et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras dans lesquels elle vint se blottir.

- Tu le lui as dit? la questionna-t-il tout de même.

- Non, j'ai peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas, qu'il m'en veuille.

- Tu sais Emma, tu n'aurais pas du nous cacher tes pouvoirs, tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler quant à ce que tu as fait à Jesse... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il sache, il a le droit de savoir Emma, expliqua le scientifique en la relâchant.

- Tu dois avoir raison Adam mais je préfère attendre un peu, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment, lâcha songeusement la psionic.

- Comme tu voudras Emma mais si jamais tes pouvoirs évoluent une nouvelle fois, viens me voir d'accord?

- C'est promis Adam. Bon je vais aller m'habiller quand même.

Sur ce elle sortit en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil reconnaissant vers Adam avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre mais en passant devant le dojo elle entendit des coups portés avec force dans un sac de sable. Surprise elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil en réajustant sa robe de chambre. C'est là qu'elle aperçut Jesse en train de se défouler, elle eût de nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité envers lui, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire comment elle avait pu oser lui faire ça mais sa peur l'avait emportée sur sa raison. L'erreur était faite à présent, elle se retira prestement et se contenta de reprendre sa route. Le moléculaire, épuisé, laissa retomber ses deux bras le long de son corps, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il sortit du dojo en ayant pratiquement oublié son cauchemar et alla se préparer à son tour pour la journée. Entre-temps dans le bureau d'Eckhart, une mutante de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux raides noirs et aux yeux en amande violets fixait Mason avec une lueur de défi maladroite.

- Alors vous insinuez donc qu'un mutant capable d'aspirer la vie traine dans les rues de ce quartier? la questionna Mason avec scinisme.

- C'est exactement ça Monsieur, approuva la jeune femme.

- Mlle Jones, j'espère pour vous que c'est bien la vérité que vous dites-là car vous devez savoir ce que l'on réserve comme sort aux incapables? prévint Mason en incitant la nouvelle venue à regarder par la vitre.

Celle-ci s'approcha de la vitre et y aposa ses mains, regardant en bas où elle vit les différents caissons dans lesquels reposaient divers mutants malchanceux. Elle déglutit un peu.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien alors je vous offre disons 5000$ si vous me la ramenez vivante, proposa Eckhart en posant ses mains sur la table devant lui.

- 10 000, contesta Mlle Jones.

- 8 000 et pas un dollar de plus! conclut le tyran.

- Bien marché conclu!

- Bien alors Mike vous aidera dans cette tâche, deux mutants suffiront amplement pour cette mission basique et faites en sorte que les Mutant X ne s'en mèlent pas, aie-je bien été clair?

- On ne peut plus clair Monsieur, assura Mlle Jones en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Très bien, prenez donc ce contrôleur subdermique et utilisez-le si jamais le mutant ne voudrait pas coopérer, je vous laisse carte blanche!

- Vous ne serez pas déçu, promit-elle en s'emparant du contrôleur.

- J'espère bien, ironisa Eckhart.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, l'ambiance était à la gaieté. Shalimar et Brennan s'entrainaient au kendo dans le dojo, Emma méditait dans sa chambre entourée de bougies, Jesse surfait encore et toujours sur le net alors qu'Adam continuait patiemment ses recherches. Mais cette ambiance relaxante fut vite troublée par l'appel d'un mutant en détresse que Jesse prit immédiatement.

- Ecoutez j'ai besoin de votre aide! Je m'appelle Cassandra Desfeuille et un homme et une femme sont à ma poursuite!

- Bon d'accord où êtes-vous? demanda Jesse en essayant de la localiser.

- 2 rue de Vancouver, au nord-est, répondit le contact précipitemment. Dépêchez-vous!

Le signal se rompit, Jesse finit de al localiser avant qu'Adam ne prenne la parole.

- Bon Emma et Jesse vous allez aller récupérer cette mutante d'accord? Au moindre problème vous nous contactez via vos transmetteurs, pas de questions?

- Non, répondirent les deux principaux concernés.

- Quelle est la mutation de la mutante en question? l'interrogea Emma.

- C'est une mutante capable d'absorber la vie et si jamais elle passe du côté d'Eckhart ça ne sera pas à notre avantage, avoua Adam en les fixant tour à tour.

- Je vais préparer l'hélix, décida le molécualire en courrant vers la salle du double-hélix.

Emma s'apprêta à le rejoindre mais le scientifique la retint par le bras avant de murmurer:

- Emma, garde bien Jessy à l'oeil surtout, j'avoue que je me fais du souci.

- Ne t'en fais pas Adam, je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle, promit la psionic en souriant.

Le mentor de Mutant X approuva silencieusement la réponse de la jeune psionic tandis que celle-ci rejoignait le moléculaire à bord de l'appareil. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'appareil décolla. Dans la rue en question, Mlle Jones et Mike étaient à la poursuite d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui tentait vainement de leur échapper. Jones projeta soudainement sa main droite en avant et un rayon jaune en sortit, percutant de plein fouet la fugitive qui se retrouva paralysée petit à petit. Mlle Jones s'approcha silencieusement de Cassandra et la fixa d'un air supérieur, Mike montant la garde.

- Alors comme ça on pensait pouvoir échapper à l'ASG? se moqua Jones.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, maugréa la fugitive en essayant de se dégager.

- Inutile d'essayer de s'échapper, mon pouvoir est très efficace sur les mutants, dommage non? ironisa-t-elle de nouveau en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein ventre qui la fit serrer les dents.

Jessy fit enfin atterir le double hélix sur une grande plate-forme et en descendit en compagnie d'Emma, ils se précipitèrent vers le point de rendez-vous indiqué par Cassandra et aperçurent celle-ci aux mains de deux mutants. Mlle Jones et Mike perçurent aussitôt leur présence, mettant de côté la victime.

- Tiens tiens mais ça ne serait pas Monsieur Kilmartin et Miss DeLauro? nota Jones d'un ton sarcastique.

- Si ce sont eux en chair et en os! répliqua avec insolence Emma en lui lançant une boule psychique qu'elle évita aisément.

Les yeux de Mike prirent une inquiétante couleur rouge et il bondit avec agilité sur Jesse qui se dématérialisa à temps, parant l'attaque du canidé.

- Un mutant de type moléculaire? remarqua Mlle Jones, amusée. Interressant, je me demande si Monsieur Eckhart ne m'augmenterait pas si jamais je parvenais à lui ramener Monsieur Kilmartin et donc aussi Miss DeLauro.

- Tu peux toujours rêver vieille sorcière! assura Emma en lui projetant une image où elle est en train d'étouffer.

Le canidé n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot s'attaqua aussitôt à Emma mais le moléculaire se plaça devant elle et se solidifia pour la protèger des différents coups portés par son adversaire. Mais manquant d'air il dut reprendre contenance et se fit projeter trois mètres plus loin contre les poubelles de l'angle d'une ruelle. Emma ayant vu la scène se déconcentra et se précipita sur Jesse pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Emma t'occupes pas de moi, il ne faut pas qu'ils prennent Cassandra!

- Mais et toi?

- Moi ça va aller!

Emma se releva et fit de nouveau face à ses deux adversaires, ses yeux prirent une teinte noire.

- Je suis désolée Jesse, murmura la psionic pour elle-même."

Elle se concentra et une onde noire chargée de terreur s'abbatit sur toutes les personnes présentes. Les deux membres de l'ASG, pétrifiés de terreur s'enfuirent alors que Cassandra sous la trop forte émotion s'évanouissait, son corps retombant lourdement sur le sol, délivré de sa paralysie. Les yeux d'Emma reprirent une couleur normale et elle alla à l'encontre de Jessy, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il releva la tête et ce qu'Emma vit la glaça d'effroi! Son teint était livide et ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de terreur!

A suivre...


	3. Un passé tourmenté

C'est mon grand jour de bonté en ce moment, je vous offre tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit d'un coup. Sortez le champagne! Non je plaisante, ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous pouviez aussi allez lire ma fiction FullMetal Alchemist et n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Désolée pour les fans de ma fic Beyblade mais il faudra patienter un peu, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Allez bonne lecture!

**_PetiteSaki_**

**Chapitre 3: **_Un passé tourmenté_

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un moment de recul, voir Jesse dans cet état lui avait glacé les sangs. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir autant de terreur que dans ces yeux. Elle tenta de s'approcher lentement vers lui mais celui-ci recula, encore sous le choc de l'onde qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet.

" Jesse je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix, essaya de s'excuser Emma d'une voix tremblante.

Le moléculaire ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Emma d'un regard vidé de toute émotion laissant pour seule place la terreur, toute celle que pouvait renfermer un être humain au fond de soi. Le pire c'est qu'elle la ressentait toute cette terreur, cette douleur, elle était si difficile à contenir. Ca lui faisait tellement mal! Elle avait beau avancer vers lui, chaque fois il reculait un peu plus, telle une bête effrayée.

- Jesse? tenta une nouvelle fois la psionic.

Après que le choc soit légèrement passé, le moléculaire réussit enfin à articuler quelques mots.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'était?

Emma baissa les yeux, quelques mèches brunes tombant devant ceux-ci.

- C'était une onde de terreur, répondit finalement la psionic en guettant la réaction de son ami.

Jesse l'observa intensément, son expression n'exprimait plus la terreur mais de l'intrigance. Il encouragea la psionic à s'expliquer plus clairement.

- En réalité mes pouvoirs ont beaucoup évolué mais je ne voulais pas vous le dire, j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez, continua Emma.

- Emma tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Ce n'est pas parce que tes pouvoirs ont évolué qu'on va te rejeter, on n'est pas comme ça nous! lui rappela-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Je le sais bien mais c'est comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien. Moi même je ne savais plus où j'en étais!

- En tout cas on peut dire qu'elles sont efficaces tes ondes! commenta Jessy en se tenant douloureusement la tête à deux mains.

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas du utiliser ce pouvoir mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Cassandra serait aux mains d'Eckhart, se justifia la psionic en s'approchant du corps inconscient de la fugitive.

Jesse s'avança à son tour vers la jeune femme allongée à même le sol et lui prit le pouls, il battait rapidement, signe qu'elle avait du être touchée elle aussi par la puissante attaque d'Emma. Jesse se rappela très bien de ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait été touché par l'onde, tout d'abord tout était devenu noir dans son esprit et puis la maison luxueuse de ses parents s'était dressée devant lui, plus grande et plus immense que jamais. Mais ce n'était que le décor du dehors. Qui aurait pu se douter que le fils d'un si riche homme pouvait être maltraité? Personne. Personne ne le connaissait réellement, personne ne connaissait réellement son passé et personne n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître véritablement. Toutes ces années de calvaire, de souffrances, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. L'image de la bâtisse avait alors laissé place à l'intérieur de la maison richement décoré puis l'image de sa mère, une femme grande, élancée aux yeux bleus et aux soyeux cheveux noirs s'était avancée vers lui à l'age de onze ans. Il n'avait que onze ans à cette époque. Il venait de faire une autre bêtise dont il savait qu'il allait payer le prix fort. Sa mère l'observa avec un sourire mauvais, s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui infligea deux giffles avant de l'enfermer dans la cave remplie de toiles d'araignée, un endroit sombre sans aucune fenêtre avec pour seuls obstacles des murs qu'il pensait infranchissables. Il savait qu'il pouvait les franchir, il savait parfaitement qu'il en avait la capacité mais il n'y arrivait pas comme si ses pouvoirs étaient soudainement bloqués. Jesse avait toujours détesté être enfermé et depuis sa peur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté mais l'horreur ne s'arrêta pas là, non. Mais il fut ramené à ce moment-là à la réalité par son amie Emma qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Jesse? Jesse? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

- Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas Emma. Bon il vaudrait mieux rentrer au Sanctuaire, Adam doit nous attendre avec la mutante.

- Oui tu as raison, se résigna Emma en aidant son ami à porter Cassandra jusqu'à l'hélix.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, l'ambiance était tendue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'inquiéta Shalimar en tournant en rond.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shal, je suis sûr qu'ils ont réussi, essaya de la rassurer le matériel électrique.

- Brennan a raison, inutile de s'en faire, appuya Adam. Et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu me donnes le tournis.

La féline stoppa immédiatement sa marche en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Excuse-moi Adam mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis que Jesse a fait ce cauchemar.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour lui Shalimar mais moi aussi je suis inquiet seulement il faut aussi savoir avoir confiance en eux.

- Tu as raison Adam, j'ai tort de m'en faire autant pour eux, admit Shalimar en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

Un appel se fit alors entendre au même moment et la voix d'Emma raisonna dans la pièce.

- Adam tu me reçois?

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire Shalimar, déclara le scientifique en prenant l'appel. Alors vous l'avez?

- Oui on a réussi à la ramener avec nous mais j'ai du utiliser la manière forte, répondit-elle via son transmetteur.

- Je vois, comment va Jesse? continua songeusement Adam.

- Légèrement sonné mais sinon ça va, je suis encore en un seul morceau, j'espère que vous m'avez gardé un morceau de pizza.

- Jesse tu penses toujours à ton estomac? demanda Brennan en étouffant un éclat de rire.

- Les aventures ça creuse, répliqua le moléculaire tout en pilotant le double hélix.

- Ventre à pattes! plaisanta Shalimar.

- Mais je sais que vous m'adorez comme ça! assura Jesse en riant.

- Idiot va! le traita gentiment la féline.

- Vous voulez bien nous ouvrir les portes du Sanctuaire? les interrompit Emma en voyant la montagne se rapprocher d'eux.

- Aucun problème, assura le scientifique en commandant l'ouverture des portes.

L'appareil s'engouffra dans la salle et se posa lentement au sol. La porte s'ouvrit, Jesse et Emma descendirent de l'hélix, Jesse portant la mutante toujours évanouie dans ses bras. Il rejoignirent Adam et les autres d'un pas pressé et le mutant de type moléculaire déposa délicatement Cassandra sur le fauteuil du laboratoire pour qu'Adam lui fasse un scanner. Le chercheur enclencha le scanner et attendit patiemment les résultats.

- Alors? s'impatienta Emma en observant Cassandra.

- Ses muscles ont été paralysé durant quelques minutes, elle devrait pouvoir remarcher de nouveau correctement dans un ou deux jours maximum, les informa leur mentor.

- On a bien fait de la ramener, si on était arrivé un peu plus tard ils l'auraient capturée, expliqua Emma en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Mais vous êtes arrivés à temps, conclut Brennan avec un sourire.

- Bien, je vais lui faire encore quelques analyses, décida Adam en se remettant au travail.

- Comme tu voudras, lâcha Shalimar en se dirigeant vers le dojo.

- Hé attends! s'exclama le matériel.

La féline se retourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Tu m'accompagnes Brennan? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix provocante.

Brennan se mit à jouer avec une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr beauté! assura Brennan d'un ton charmeur.

Shalimar sourit avant de lui refiler une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez ramène tes fesses!

Emma jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers cette scène, amusée, et pénétra dans sa chambre pour méditer un peu. Jesse allait se retirer à son tour mais Adam le retint par le bras.

- J'ai à te parler Jessy.

Le mutant le fixa, stupéfait mais revint sur ses pas, prenant place sur le rebord d'une table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Adam?

- Est-ce que tu refais ces cauchemars? l'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde! s'énerva le moléculaire.

- Réponds-moi franchement Jessy s'il te plaît!

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu comprends ça Adam? riposta-t-il, agacé.

- Je sais que c'est dur Jessy mais il faut que tu me le dises, insista le scientifique.

- Je ne veux plus parler de ça, ni de mes cauchemars ni de mon passé c'est compris? Et d'abord tu ne l'as jamais su mon passé, tout ce que tu sais se limite à Genome X! s'écria le moléculaire en jetant un regard en biais à Cassandra.

- Calme-toi Jessy, si tu ne veux rien me dire ça ne regarde que toi mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler sache que ma porte t'est grande ouverte, lui rappela son mentor.

- Je n'oublierais pas Adam, se radoucit-il. Je te le promet.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jesse se releva vivement de là où il était assis et sortit du laboratoire pour pénétrer dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il jeta un oeil à son ordinateur portable et aperçut une petite enveloppe blanche en train de clignoter sur l'écran. Il s'installa devant la machine et cliqua sur l'icône en question. Le visage du docteur Harrisson apparut alors sur l'écran.

- Comme on se retrouve Monsieur Kilmartin."

Jesse resta figé devant ce visage fermé, le cauchemar allait recommencer une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortirait pas!

A suivre...


	4. A coeur ouvert

Me revoilà encore une fois pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Non sérieusement je viens vous mettre le prochain chapitre de cette fiction Mutant X, désolée de décevoir les autres fans de mes autres fics mais les suites ne sont toujours pas prêtes, pour l'instant j'aimerai déjà terminé cette histoire-là et après j'essaierai de m'attaquer de nouveau à celle de Beyblade qui est en cours d'écriture et à celle sur FullMetal Alchemist, c'est promis! Mais pour l'instant je vous souhaite une agréble lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

_**PetiteSaki**_

**Chapitre 4: **_A coeur ouvert_

Shalimar et Brennan eux s'entrainaient au dojo sans se soucier une seule seconde que leur ami allait au plus mal. Le matériel lança un puissant jet électrique que Shalimar évita agilement en bondissant sur une poutre.

" Allez descends de là chaton! l'amadoua Brennan en cherchant son amie du regard.

Celle-ci sourit et descendit, donnant en même temps un coup de pied sur Brennan qui se le reçut de plein fouet. La féline le plaqua alors sauvagement au sol en lui lançant un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

- J'ai encore gagné, se vanta la belle féline.

- Tu crois ça? ironisa Brennan en échangeant sa position avec la féline.

- Hé ça c'est de la triche! protesta vivement Shalimar en éclatant de rire.

- Mais tous les coups sont permis très chère, se défendit-il.

Brennan rapprocha son visage dangereusement de celui de la féline mais celle-ci se retira au dernier moment et profita de la surprise qui se peignait sur le visage du ténébreux pour reprendre sa domination sur lui.

- Alors qui est la meilleure Monsieur Mulwray?

- Vous sûrement Mlle Fox, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La féline se releva et alla prendre une douche tout en jetant un dernier regard charmeur vers Brennan toujours aussi stupéfait par le changement soudain d'attitude de son amie. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pensif. Dans la chambre de Jesse, celui-ci était comme pétrifié, se contentant d'observer l'horrible visage du scientifique fou qui le hantait sans cesse.

- Ca fait un sacré bail que l'on ne s'est vu n'est-ce pas? ironisa le docteur Harrisson en affichant un sourire mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? le questionna le moléculaire en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- J'aimerai terminer mes recherches sur vous. Vous nous avez quitté beaucoup trop vite Monsieur Kimartin.

- Plus jamais je n'irai là-bas vous m'entendez! s'énerva Jessy.

- Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix voyons. De toute façon vous êtes notre prochaine cible et si nous ne parvenons pas à vous avoir par la négociation, nous procéderons à la manière forte. Qu'arriverait-il si jamais nous parvenions à capturer Emma DeLauro ou encore Shalimar Fox? ironisa le docteur Harrisson sur un ton plus que sadique.

- Laissez mes amis en dehors de ça! s'emporta de plus en plus le moléculaire.

- Vos amis? Mais sont-ils vraiment vos amis Monsieur Kilmartin? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne vous exploitent pas pour vos pouvoirs? lâcha le docteur Harrisson en fixant Jesse droit dans les yeux.

- Adam n'est pas comme ça mais vous si! s'écria Jessy en fixant le docteur avec mépris.

- Nous voulons simplement vous faire ouvrir les yeux. Ne voyez-vous pas que tout ce qui les interresse c'est de savoir que vous pouvez les sortir de situations plus que périlleuses grâce à vos dons et à votre expérience en informatique? essaya de le convaincre le savant.

- Vous mentez!

- Vraiment? Et sont-ils au courant pour votre passé? le questionna le docteur Harrisson avec un air amusé.

- Non et c'est mieux ainsi, avoua le moléculaire.

- J'en étais sûr, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir Monsieur Kilmartin, sacrifiez-vous ou je m'occupe personnellement du cas de vos soi-disant amis, le menaça le docteur Harrisson.

Son visage disparut et Jessy fondit pour la première fois en larmes, complétement perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi seul aussi vulnérable. Lui qui avait jusque là tout encaisser sans broncher, il craquait enfin! Emma sentit tout ce flot d'émotions la traverser et décida de stopper momentanément sa méditation, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami. Elle alluma la lumière et découvrit Jessy en train de pleurer dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La psionic s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

- Jesse? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Il veut vous tuer, sanglotta Jessy. Mais moi je ne veux pas! Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un!

Emma le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promet.

- J'ai peur Emma, je me sens si impuissant, se confia-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas, tu es fort Jesse! Plus fort que n'importe qui!

- Non c'est faux! répliqua avec colère Jessy en la repoussant.

- Jesse mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Fiche-moi la paix Emma! Dégage! Dégagez tous! hurla-t-il.

Brennan et Shalimar ayant entendu les hurlements, se précipitèrent à toute vitesse dans la chambre où ils découvrirent Jesse en train de pleurer et une Emma inquiète. La féline voulut se précipiter vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère mais Emma la stoppa d'une main.

- Laisse-moi passer Emma!

- Non Shal. Il nous en veut, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il souffre, expliqua Emma.

- J'en ai marre de vous! Du Sanctuaire! Des missions! D'Adam! continua d'hurler Jessy en se relevant brusquement.

Brennan tenta de le calmer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules mais il le repoussa brutalement. Le matériel relança sa tentative mais Jesse se solidifia et le précipita violemment contre un mur de la pièce, fixant avec colère les deux femmes horrifiées.

- Shalimar va vite prévenir Adam! s'écria la psionic. Je vais essayer de le retenir.

La féline approuva et se précipita hors de la pièce.

- Jesse je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça hein? Toi qui sais tout avant tout le monde!

Emma fut blessée par ces paroles mais ne le montra pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif? Où est passé le vrai Jesse?

- Il est mort! Tu as compris? Il est mort à cause de vous! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse d'Emma avec amertume.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Il est enfoui au fond de toi mais il est là! Il a besoin d'aide! assura Emma en pleurant.

- Vous vous en foutez de ce que je ressens moi! Est-ce que vous avez idée de tout ce que j'ai du subir par le passé? De toutes les souffrances que l'on m'a infligé?

- Alors c'est ça!

- On n'a plus rien à se dire! Dégage maintenant!

- Hors de question que je te laisse partir Jessy!

Jessy lui lança un regard noir et froid qui pétrifia la psionic sur place, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son ami aurait pu être aussi cruel et froid qu'aujourd'hui, lui qui était d'habitude si chaleureux et remplit de joie de vivre. Le moléculaire se solidifia de nouveau et s'apprêta à attaquer Emma mais Shalimar revint à cet instant avec Adam qui lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou. Le calmant fit vite son effet et Jessy s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé.

- Je suis désolé Jessy mais c'était le seul moyen, se désola le scientifique.

Shalimar se précipita sur Brennan pour voir s'il n'avait rien mais celui-ci lui assura que tout allait bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? s'étonna Brennan avec une totale incompréhension.

- Nous en saurons sûrement plus à son réveil, lança Adam Kane.

- Emma ça va aller? l'interrogea Shalimar."

La psionic hocha positivement la tête, se répétant les dernières paroles prononcées par Jessy. Elle avait tellement eu mal mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il avait raison. C'est lui qui subissait tout à chaque fois sans broncher, comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle? Et son passé il n'en parlait jamais mais pourquoi? Apparemment il avait souffert mais pourtant il vivait dans une famille aisée lors de son enfance. Emma ne comprenait plus rien, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, la pression fut trop forte et les sentiments trop violents. Elle s'écroula à son tour sur le sol, sa tête heurtant avec violence le coin du lit. Shalimar vit la scène au ralenti et laissa s'échapper un cri. Sa meilleure amie venait de s'évanouir à son tour et de plus elle était blessée à la tête. Brennan prit Jessy dans ses bras et le posa de nouveau sur le lit défait alors qu'Adam prenait la fine silhouette de la psionic dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. La féline alla chercher de quoi soigner son amie tandis que le scientifique retournait au laboratoire voir si Cassandra s'était enfin réveillée.

A suivre...


	5. Coeur brisé

Bon bah voilà le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère sincérement que vous lirez cette fanfiction en entier parce que pour une fois je suis fière d'avoir commencé à écrire celle-ci. Je trouve que j'ai fait du bon travail en ce qui concerne les émotions mais à vous de juger amis lecteurs. Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture! 

_**PetiteSaki**_

**Chapitre 5: **_Coeur brisé_

Une fois arrivé au laboratoire, Adam aperçut la mutante assise sur le fauteuil, apeurée. Le scientifique entra dans la salle et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme blonde qui le fixait avec méfiance.

" Qui êtes-vous? la questionna-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi, Adam Kane, le mentor de Mutant X, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Adam? Dieu soit loué vous avez réussi à me sauver, soupira Cassandra de soulagement.

- Non ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais mon équipe, la contredit gentiment Adam en terminant de remplir les nouveaux papiers de Cassandra.

- Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante! Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver à Genome X, expliqua Cassandra en l'observant fixement de ses yeux bleus.

Le scientifique prit les nouveaux papiers d'identité et les tendit à la mutante.

- Voilà vos nouveaux papiers, grâce à eux vous pourrez commencer une nouvelle vie, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Cassandra les prit en adressant un merveilleux sourire au créateur de Mutant X en guise de remerciement éternel.

- Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, promit-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je vais demander à Brennan de vous amener dans un des lieux sécurisés, lâcha Adam en contactant le mutant en question.

- Oui Adam, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Brennan à travers sa bague.

- Pourrais-tu reconduire Cassandra dans un des lieux sécurisés?

- Aucun problème.

Sur ce le matériel électrique sortit de sa chambre, passa prendre la jeune femme en question au laboratoire et ils prirent tous les deux place dans l'hélix qui les méneraient au lieu sécurisé le plus proche. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Emma, Shalimar tentait vainement d'arrêter le saignement de la tête d'Emma mais rien à faire, le sang continuait de couler en un mince filet sur le front de son amie psionic.

- Bon sang Emma! Je t'en supplies réponds-moi! s'affola la féline.

Emma ne l'entendait cependant pas, plongée dans une sorte de vide. Soudain le décor dans son esprit prit une couleur noire, la couleur du désespoir. Elle ne voyait rien et sentait la tristesse, le remord et la douleur la ronger peu à peu mais elle se résigna tout de même à avancer. Plus elle avançait, plus la couleur se faisait opaque et soudain elle aperçut une silhouette d'homme contre un mur, en s'approchant elle vit que ce n'était pas véritablement un homme mais un enfant de onze ans à peine. La jeune psionic voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, devenant bientôt invisible aux yeux d'Emma. La psionic ne comprenait plus rien, qui était donc cet enfant à l'allure si fragile? Au moment où elle se posait cette question, elle entendit la voix de Shalimar l'appelait et elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

- Emma? Oh je suis trop heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous! s'exclama avec joie la féline en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Que m'est-il arrivée Shal? l'interrogea Emma en observant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Tu t'es soudainement évanouie et ta tête s'est cognée durement contre le coin du lit de Jesse, expliqua rapidement la féline.

Emma porta sa main à sa tête et constata effectivement que du sang s'écoulait lentement de celle-ci.

- Shalimar, est-ce que tu connais bien Jessy?

- Oui bien sûr, il est comme mon frère mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Emma? s'étonna Shalimar en fixant son amie, incrédule.

- T'a-t-il déjà parlé de son enfance? continua Emma sur sa lancée.

- J'ai déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet mais il refusait d'en parler, répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu donc tout ça?

- Avant qu'il n'entre dans sa colère noire il m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait nous tuer et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau quelqu'un, avoua Emma. Tu comprends quelque chose?

- Non, comme je viens de te le dire Emma, Jesse n'a jamais voulu me confier son passé, son enfance, il disait que je ne comprendrais pas, lança songeusement la féline.

- Il faut qu'il nous en parle, il ne va pas bien du tout Shalimar, il est complétement perdu. Il a besoin de nous, assura Emma en s'apprêtant à se lever.

La féline ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et obligea sa meilleure amie à se rallonger, continuant de désinfecter la vilaine plaie du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant d'y aposer un pansement.

- Je te promet qu'on lui parlera Emma mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes et puis je doute fort qu'il soit réveillé.

- Justement, je sais que je ne devrais pas Shal mais je suis sûre que Jesse refusera de se confier alors il faut que j'entre dans son esprit pour voir ce qui ne va pas, expliqua calmement la psionic.

- Tu n'y penses pas? Il ne te pardonnera jamais si tu fais ça! s'exclama la féline en regardant son amie, hagarde.

- Je sais mais je ne supporte plus de le voir mourir à petit feu, lança Emma en sentant des larmes naissantes lui piquer les yeux.

Shalimar prit son amie dans ses bras, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de la réconforter, entre temps dans la chambre de Jesse, celui-ci se tournait et retournait dans son sommeil forcé. La sueur perlait de plus en plus sur son front et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Adam entra à ce moment-là et vit que Jessy avait du mal à respirer. Il essaya de le secouer pour le réveiller, sans succès.

- Jessy! Réveille toi!

Le scientifique tenta de le retenir sur le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de remuer violemment en hurlant.

- Arrête! Arrête j'ten prie! Tu me fais mal!

Des sillons se creusèrent sur les joues du moléculaire dus aux larmes salées qui coulaient de ses yeux clos. Le créateur de Mutant X le secoua de nouveau pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le réveiller et cette fois il se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court. Adam l'encouragea à respirer calmement, ce qu'il fit.

- Jesse est-ce que ça va aller? s'inquiéta Adam en gardant les yeux rivés sur son protégé.

Le moléculaire haleta encore un peu avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas Adam.

Le scientifique sècha les larmes de Jessy d'un geste paternel et fixa son protégé avec des yeux doux pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Ecoute Jesse, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais je vais devoir t'obliger à dire ce qui a fait que tu t'es énervé contre nous tout à l'heure avant que je ne t'injecte ce calmant.

Jessy baissa les yeux, redoutant cette question. Comment pouvait-il donc avouer à Adam qu'Harrisson l'avait retrouvé et qu'il allait s'attaquer à sa "nouvelle famille" si jamais il ne se rendait pas? Il n'en avait ni le courage ni la force et préféra laisser une nouvelle fois place à la colère.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde Adam?

- Ecoute Jesse, toute l'équipe a remarqué que ça n'allait pas depuis que tu as fait ce maudit cauchemar alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et nous expliquer la situation c'est compris? s'emporta à son tour le scientifique en fixant Jessy droit dans les yeux.

Le moléculaire soutint difficilement le regard de son mentor mais réussit quand même à répliquer sur un ton dur qui n'était pas le sien:

- Au fait tout ce qui vous interresse chez moi ce sont mes pouvoirs et mes compétences en informatique!

Après ces dernières paroles plus que blessantes et froides, il retira la bague qu'il portait au doigt, la fixa une dernière fois avec tristesse cette fois-ci et la lança d'un geste vif à Adam.

- Je ne fais plus partie de Mutant X désormais.

Le chercheur attrapa la bague au vol et s'adressa à Jessy avec le plus de calme que possible, sa voix tremblant un peu.

- Jessy dis-moi que tu plaisantes? Tu abandonnerais Shalimar que tu considères comme ta soeur? Brennan et Emma?

Le moléculaire se retourna une nouvelle fois, cette fois il ne retenait plus ses larmes mais il continua sur un ton glacial.

- Oui c'est exactement ça Adam! J'en ai marre de vous, de cette vie, de..."

Il ne put continuer plus longtemps et s'enfuit hors de cette chambre regorgée de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Cette décision lui déchirait le coeur mais il se devait de le faire, il ne pouvait rester de peur de mettre ses amis en danger. Il se retrouverait de nouveau seul comme avant sans personne pour attiser ses souffrances ou ses peines. Plus jamais il ne connaîtrait de bons moments, il deviendrait un cobaye, un pantin sans vie destiné à subir tout au long de sa vie des expériences.

A suivre...


	6. Passé en partie révélé

Bon désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout relire mais j'essaie de les faire disparaitre du mieux que je peux et puis le plus souvent ce sont des fautes de frappe mais du moment que ça reste lisible vous me direz. Enfin j'arrête de râbacher et je vous laisse juger de ce nouveau chapitre. Pour les éternels fans de mes autres fics je vous promet de vite m'y remettre!

**_PetiteSaki_**

**Chapitre 6: **_Passé en partie révélé_

Au fil et à mesure qu'il se rendait vers le hangar il repensait aux autres membres de Mutant X. Ils allaient tant lui manquer. Le visage souriant de Shalimar fit son apparition dans son esprit embrouillé. Toutes ces heures d'entrainement et de tendresse passées avec elle. Elle était devenue comme une mère pour lui, une confidente à qui il pouvait tout confier que ce soit ses joies ou ses peines la féline l'écoutait toujours avec patience. Puis vint le tour du visage de Brennan d'apparaitre dans son esprit. Jessy le considérait comme un frère, bien qu'ils venaient de deux domaines différents, lui était voleur, lui gosse de riche, malgré leurs différences ils s'adoraient comme deux vrais frères même s'ils ne l'étaient pas réellement. Puis vint le tour du visage d'Emma, son visage si tendre, une peau de porcelaine, une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Emma était tout simplement un ange descendu du ciel doté d'incroyables pouvoirs. Tous deux étaient de vrais complices. Ils partageaient tout et étaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Il savait qu'il ressentait des sentiments très forts à son égard mais il ne savait pas si c'était simplement une grande amitié ou beaucoup plus que ça. La vue du moléculaire était à présent complétement brouillée par les larmes. Il arriva devant la porte du hangar et posa sa main sur la poignée d'argent avant de l'abaisser. Jessy pénétra à l'intérieur du hangar et aperçut l'hélix qui revenait avec à son bord Brennan. Le matériel électrique fit atterir l'appareil et descendit, c'est là qu'il aperçut Jessy.

" Ah! Salut Jesse! Alors tu t'es calmé?

- Je suis désolé Brennan!

- Quoi? s'étonna son ami.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se solidifia et assoma Brennan. Le moléculaire contempla la silhouette évanouie du matériel avant de monter à bord de l'hélix qu'il fit décoller hors du Sanctuaire, prenant garde de couper le contact avec celui-ci. Emma sortit de sa chambre malgré les protestations de la féline et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers celle de Jessy. En ouvrant la porte elle découvrit Adam figé sur le seuil avec la bague de Jessy dans la main.

- Adam? l'appela doucement la psionic en évitant soigneusement de lui faire peur.

Celui-ci sembla sortir de sa léthargie à l'appel de son nom et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

- Où est Jesse? l'interrogea-t-elle en cherchant son ami du regard.

- Il est parti Emma. Il nous a définitivement quitté.

Il lui montra alors le transmetteur de Jesse qu'elle prit entre ses mains.

- Adam dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai? le supplia-t-elle avec un air implorant.

- Je suis désolée Emma mais c'est la stricte vérité.

La féline qui venait d'arriver avait entendu toute la conversation.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute! J'aurai du l'aider! culpabilisa Shalimar.

- On n'y pouvait rien Shalimar, c'était son choix pas le nôtre, assura Adam aussi retourné qu'elle.

La psionic posa la bague de Jesse sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit, le visage entre les mains. Elle ressentait encore l'infime précense de Jesse dans cette chambre grâce aux nombreuses affaires lui appartenant. Pourquoi avait-il donc abandonné l'équipe alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui non pas pour ses pouvoirs mais simplement pour sa présence? Emma avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens elle n'entrevoyait pas la solution recouverte d'un épais voile opaque, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à des idées plus claires. Elle se releva du lit et se mit à scruter la pièce de ses yeux perçants, ses yeux se stoppant soudainement sur l'ordinateur portable encore ouvert. C'est là qu'elle aperçut l'enveloppe blanche qui clignotait.

- Shal, Adam! Venez voir ça! s'exclama soudainement la psionic en prenant place devant l'écran bientôt rejointe par les deux personnes.

- Il a reçu un message, remarqua Adam avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Ouvre-le vite Emma! s'excita Shalimar en ne tenant plus en place.

La psionic s'exécuta et le visage obscur du docteur Harrisson apparut de nouveau sur l'écran, répétant le même message entendu par Jessy.

- Alors la voilà l'explication. Si Jesse est parti c'est parce qu'il voulait nous protéger, comprit enfin la féline.

- Adam il me semble reconnaître son visage mais je n'arrive pas à lui mettre un nom, lâcha Emma en l'observant, interrogatrice.

- C'est le docteur Harrisson, il travaille pour Eckhart et disons que Jessy a eu affaire à lui par le passé.

- Je savais que tu avait des informations au sujet du passé de Jesse, Adam, accusa Shalimar.

- Ecoutez je vais tout vous expliquer mais je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant.

Les deux femmes stoppèrent leur regard sur l'homme qu'il considérait comme leur père et attendirent avec impatience ses explications. Au moment où Adam allait débuter son récit, Brennan fit son entrée en se massant douloureusement le crâne.

- C'est qu'il tape fort le bougre, grogna le matériel électrique.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Brennan? le questionna Shalimar avec inquiétude.

- Je revenais du lieu sécurisé quand je suis sorti du double hélix, Jesse m'a assomé et je me suis écroulé. J'ai pas pu le retenir, avoua tristement Brennan.

- Nous on a récolté des informations, l'informa Emma et Adam allait nous en dire plus.

Le matériel électrique s'assit sur le lit de son ami et encouragea leur mentor à débuter son récit.

- Bon, commençons par le commencement. Donc comme vous le savez, j'ai découvert les sombres agissements de Genome X alors je les ai quitté et j'ai décidé de mettre en place une équipe qui pourrait m'aider, j'ai d'abord aidé Shalimar qui a tout de suite intégré l'équipe, commença Adam.

- Oui ça on le savait déjà Adam, continue, l'incita Emma.

- Puis j'ai entendu parler d'un certain docteur Harrisson qui travaillait pour Eckhart. Il travaillait sur des expériences neurologiques et voulait controler le système nerveux d'un mutant de type moléculaire.

- Et ce mutant c'était Jesse, devina Brennan.

- Exactement Brennan mais je l'ai découvert bien plus tard. J'ai décidé de venir en aide à ce mutant, quand je l'ai vu la première fois il était enfermé dans un caisson de stase, il était terrifié! Il hurlait, il ne voulait pas être enfermé alors j'ai réussi à désactiver provisoirement le système qui enclenchait l'ouverture et la fermeture du caisson et je l'ai aidé à sortir. Il était très faible et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Harrisson est alors apparu et a rappelé à Jessy qu'il connaissait son anatomie par coeur et qu'ils se reverraient. Des gardes sont arrivés pour nous capturer et nous ont tiré dessus mais Jessy s'est placé devant moi et s'est solidifié pour ne pas que je sois blessé. Nous avons ensuite réussi à fuir et j'ai pu trouver l'antidote pour neutraliser les effets des produits neurologiques qu'on lui injectait. Il a ensuite adhéré l'équipe des Mutant X et tu as fait sa connaissance Shalimar. Je n'en sais pas plus mais apparemment Jessy a toujours détesté les endroits clos, il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé, c'est sa plus grande frayeur, proche de la claustrophobie, conclut Adam en fixant tour à tour "ses enfants".

- Et tu nous a caché ceci pendant tout ce temps? s'emporta légèrement la féline.

- J'avais promis à Jessy de n'en parler à personne et je tiens toujours parole.

- Donc si je comprend bien ses cauchemars pourraient être du à ça? conclut Emma, pensive.

- Oui mais il doit y avoir autre chose qui a du se passer lors de son enfance, ajouta songeusement le scientifique. Il a toujours détesté qu'on le voit comme un "gosse de riche" qu'il disait, je n'ai jamais su véritablement pour quelle raison.

- Pour l'instant il faut absolument le retrouver, décida Shalimar en se levant brusquement du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

- Il reste un problème essentiel Shalimar. Il a coupé le système qui relie le double hélix au Sanctuaire, fit remarquer Adam Kane.

- Tu n'as pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être? demanda Brennan avec espoir.

Leur mentor secoua négativement la tête.

- Je pense que je pourrais le localiser, lâcha finalement la psionic.

Adam, Shalimar et Brennan détournèrent leurs regards surpris vers Emma.

- Emma tu sais que ça pourrait être dangeureux pour toi si jamais ses sentiments sont trop violents, lui rappela le chercheur.

- Je sais Adam mais il faut prendre le risque.

- Qu'arrivera-t-il si jamais elle n'arrive pas à contrôler le flot de sentiments venant de Jesse? demanda la féline à l'adresse de leur mentor.

- Elle pourrait plonger dans un profond coma et ne pas se réveiller, répondit simplement le scientifique.

- Je sais les risques que j'encours mais pour lui je suis prête à tout! assura Emma avec détermination.

- On ferait mieux d'aller quand même au laboratoire au cas où ça tournerait mal, proposa Adam en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Adam rassure-moi tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ça? s'affola Shalimar.

- Ecoute Shalimar c'est sa décision, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, s'excusa Adam en aposant légèrement sa main sur la joue de la féline d'un geste tendre.

Il la retira et se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour mettre tout en place tandis que Brennan retournait dans sa chambre feuilleter un album photo de l'équipe de Mutant X. Shalimar resta là à observer son amie psionic, résolue à tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Emma? la questionna de nouveau Shalimar.

- Shal je sais que tu t'en fais pour moi mais je te promet qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Si jamais les sentiments sont trop violents je couperais la liaison télépathique, promit la jeune femme rousse en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

- J'ai déjà perdu mon petit frère je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie, craqua la féline en pleurant."

Emma la serra dans ses bras, laissant son amie se vider du trop plein d'émotions mais quoi que les autres disent elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée, elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Jesse. Elle tenait tant à lui, leur lien était tellement fort et elle savait qu'il devait être indestructible parce que malgré la distance elle ressentait toujours sa présence à ses côtés. Emma se mit à se remémorer tous leurs moments passés ensemble et notamment le jour où il avait eu des pensées mal placées à son sujet. Elle sourit en se rappelant la tête qu'il faisait, malheureusement le moment où elle lui effaçait la mémoire refit aussi surface et elle se mit à culpabiliser de nouveau. Pour elle c'était comme trahir sa confiance d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui. Mais l'erreur est humaine, c'est bien connu. N'empêche elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner même si elle savait qu'au fond il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Il lui aurait simplement dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était simplement sa peur qui avait repris le dessus. Le perdre, c'était comme un morceau de son coeur qu'on lui arrachait, Jesse et sa bonne humeur, Jesse le pro de l'informatique, Jesse le goinfre. C'était une partie de son essence, de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer où elle ne vivait plus qu'à moitié comme une fleur qui perdrait ses pétales peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus devenir que poussière. La psionic sortit de nouveau de ses pensées et vit que son amie féline s'était endormie dans ses bras, la journée avait été trop mouvementée pour elle sans doute. Emma mit tant bien que mal Shalimar en position allongée sur le lit de Jessy en calant l'oreiller sous sa tête. Après ce mouvement elle eût une légère migraine qu'elle fit vite disparaitre et rejoignit Adam au laboratoire pour se préparer à localiser le mutant en fuite.

A suivre...


	7. A la recherche du fugitif

**Chapitre 7: **_A la recherche du fugitif_

Jesse, pendant ce temps, avait posé l'hélix sur une étroite plate-forme avant de le mettre en mode furtif pour ne pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Il descendit prudemment l'échelle de métal et se dirigea vers un bar bien caché des yeux indiscrets et y pénétra sans problèmes. Brennan, lui, continuait de regarder les diverses photograhies le représentant lui avec Jessy, son nouvel ami. Dès qu'il était entré au Sanctuaire tout de suite il avait su que Jesse était un "gosse de riche", il lui en avait même fait la remarque plusieurs fois mais il ne bronchait pas en fait. Maintenant il avait compris qu'en réalité il souffrait en permanence mais il masquait sa peine, sa douleur, gardant tout au fond de lui et il venait de craquer, la pression avait été trop forte apparemment. C'était en partie de sa faute si Jesse avait quitté l'équipe ne put s'empêcher de penser Brennan même s'il savait que ce n'était guère la seule raison. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer l'album de souvenirs, une photo s'en échappa et tomba lentement sur le sol. Brennan la ramassa et découvrit une photo d'une feme élancée aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Les mêmes yeux que Jessy! Le matériel ne comprit pas tout de suite, il retourna la photo et vit le mot "maman" barré d'un trait rageur certainement tiré par son ami moléculaire. Haïssait-il donc sa mère au point de vouloir la rayer de sa vie? Brennan ne le savait pas et ne l'avait jamais su, il décida d'oublier provisoirement cette découverte et rengea avec soin la photographie dans l'album qu'il reposa sur sa table de chevet dans un lourd fracas. Il se mit alors à réfléchir intensément. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Shalimar continuait de dormir, visiblement exténuée alors qu'Emma avait rejoint Adam dans le laboratoire.

" Bon assieds-toi là Emma, l'incita Adam en désignant le long fauteuil.

La psionic s'y allongea docilement et le scientifique plaça un genre de casque sur sa tête.

- Voilà, ce dispositif me permettra de voir les images que tu verras dans ta vision et donc l'endroit dans lequel se trouve Jessy, expliqua rapidement le chercheur en connectant les derniers fils.

Emma aprouva tranquillement les paroles d'Adam, prête à essayer d'entrer en contact avec le moléculaire.

- Bien c'est quand tu veux Emma.

La psionic ferma les yeux et se concentra, après moultes efforts elle parvint à créer un lien télépathique vers l'esprit du moléculaire. Elle vit d'abord plusieurs personnes qui se bousculaient ou s'accoudaient au bar puis elle aperçut le nom de l'endroit en question "A la bonne taverne". Ensuite elle vit les lumières disparaitre peu à peu laissant place au noir complet et elle le revit, le petit garçon âgé de onze ans, il était là devant elle, assit contre un mur, les bras liés par des menottes. Emma voulut s'en approcher mais il leva les yeux vers elle, dans ceux-ci aucun éclat, que du vide rien que du vide. Emma se sentit engloutit par ce vide et elle sombra pour de bon dans le noir absolu. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Adam et Brennan guettaient son réveil avec inquiétude.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda la psionic d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu as juste eu un petit malaise, la rassura immédiatement Adam en lui retirant le casque.

- On a tout vu grâce à l'écran. Il faut qu'on se rende là-bas, décida le matériel électrique.

- Non, si jamais il vous voit il prendra la fuite une seconde fois Brennan, le contredit Adam.

- Mais enfin on sait où il est, on ne va pas rester là les bras croisés? s'emporta-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Emma qui y aille seule, trancha le scientifique.

- Mais pourquoi Emma? s'étonna le matériel.

- Il aura plus confiance en elle qu'en nous, elle et Jessy ont toujours été très proches, se justifia Adam.

- Mais nous aussi, protesta-t-il.

- Oui mais eux c'est un lien télépathique qui les relit Brennan, tu es psionic? le questionna le chercheur sur un ton moqueur.

- Très drôle Adam, nota Brennan, vexé.

Adam sourit en voyant le matériel électrique vexé par sa remarque et reporta son attention sur la psionic qui observait la scène visiblement amusée.

- De vrais gamins! remarqua Emma en souriant.

- Hé tais-toi toi! C'est pas mieux avec Jesse alors respect! contra aisément Brennan.

- Comment ça avec Jesse? le questionna innocemment Emma.

- Il faut toujours que tu nies enfin fais comme tu veux Adam, moi je vais voir ma féline préférée, lâcha Brennan.

- Essaie de ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle dort Brennan, recommanda Emma avant de le voir disparaitre dans le couloir.

- Bon je fais les dernières mises au point, si jamais en te voyant il est prêt à prendre la fuite utilise tes pouvoirs pour lui faire croire que tu es une autre personne, peu importe laquelle, le tout c'est de le mettre en confiance et de le ramener au Sanctuaire avant que ce cher docteur ne mette à nouveau le grappin sur lui, expliqua d'un trait Adam.

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir c'est promis, assura la psionic en dévisageant bizarrement son mentor.

- Bien alors dépêche-toi d'aller rejoindre notre loustic! s'exclama le scientifique avec un sourire amusé.

Entre-temps dans le bureau d'Eckhart, les choses n'allaient pas très bien pour Mlle Jones et Mike.

- Bien je vois que vous avez échoué, lâcha finalement Mason d'une voix trainante.

- Donnez-nous une seconde chance! supplia Mlle Jones.

- Vous savez que je n'aime pas les incapables Mlle Jones, je vous avais prévenu il me semble.

- Je vais me racheter j'en fais le serment, assura Anna Jones en s'inclinant devant Eckhart.

- Bon dans ce cas je vous accorde une dernière chance. Je veux que vous m'ameniez Monsieur Kilmartin et essayez de mener à bien votre mission cette fois si vous ne voulez pas finir dans un caisson, la menaça l'homme au cheveux blancs.

- Ce sera fait, promit Anna en soupirant intérieurement.

- J'espère pour vous que vous réussirez cette fois! Hors de ma vue!

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et sortirent du bureau d'Eckhart en tremblant de tous leurs membres, décidément ce Mason Eckhart était beaucoup plus impressionnant et menaçant qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Dans le bar, Jesse commanda une vodka tout en gardant un oeil sur l'entrée de peur d'être repéré. Le barman lui apporta sa commande que le moléculaire paya et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Une jeune femme brune, aux yeux turquoises et à la silhouette plutôt avantageuse alla aborder Jessy qui continuait de jeter des coups d'oeil un peu partout, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi avant de porter son regard bleu sur l'inconnue.

- Bonjour! Moi c'est Lila Miles et vous?

- Jesse Kilmartin, se contenta de répondre automatiquement le moléculaire.

- Il fait un peu chaud vous ne trouvez pas?

- Hein? Heu... Non ça va.

- C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous tracasse, vous êtes suivi? l'interrogea Lila.

- Non, bon vous pourriez vous déplacer un peu? Je ne vois plus l'entrée.

Lila fut légèrement vexée en voyant qu'il ne s'interressait pas à elle et s'en alla, outrée. Jessy ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était partie trop occupé à suivre les nouveaux arrivants du regard et à boire sa vodka. Emma arriva enfin à destination et chercha le bar dans lequel devait se trouver son ami, elle trouva enfin l'enseigne et se précipita à l'intérieur du bar. Jessy la remarqua aussitôt et déposa rapidement son verre sur le comptoir, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule pour fuir la nouvelle arrivante mais Emma n'était pas dupe et lui barra le chemin.

- C'est moi que tu fuis Jessy? demanda Emma.

- Emma, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler, répondit-il en tentant de passer.

- Je suis au courant pour le docteur Harrisson et les expériences qu'il t'a fait subir, lâcha subitement la psionic.

Le moléculaire stoppa tout mouvement, surpris.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- C'est Adam qui me l'a dit, il s'inquiétait pour toi Jesse tout comme je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Emma, si je fais tout ça c'est pour vous protéger, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, déclara le moléculaire en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Je sais Jesse mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, aucun membre de l'équipe ne veut te voir partir, on a besoin de toi! s'exclama Emma.

Jesse se mit à rire nerveusement à cette réplique. Besoin de lui? Depuis quand? A cause de ses pouvoirs? Il ne savait plus qui croire dans cette histoire. D'un côté la parole du savant fou qui restait tout de même plausible et de l'autre la parole de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur voir plus. La logique aurait voulu qu'il croit Emma, c'est évident mais son cerveau n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, trop embrumé par les derniers évènements.

- Ecoute Emma, lâcha enfin son ami. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et pour ça je dois rester seul.

- Jesse, tu es poursuivi par l'ASG et tu le sais, je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici bien que j'aimerai pouvoir accéder à ta requête. Si tu ne me suis pas de gré alors tu me suivras de force! lança Emma sur un ton plus sec et plus dur que la normale.

Mais elle ne put en dire plus que Jesse l'obligea à se cacher derrière lui en ayant aperçu les deux agents qui avaient piégé Cassandra.

- Va t'en d'ici Emma, murmura-t-il.

- Mais et toi?

- Je te promet que je vais me débrouiller, va t'en maintenant! insista le moléculaire en les voyant s'approcher.

- Non, je reste avec toi! protesta vivement la psionic.

- Bon, préviens-moi quand personne ne regarde d'accord? lâcha le mutant en reculant vers le mur avec Emma.

- Vas-y!

Le moléculaire se retourna vivement et dématérialisa le mur pour laisser passer son amie avant de passer à travers à son tour. Ils se mirent alors à courir vers l'hélix mais Anna et Mike les avaient déjà repéré. Mike en un saut spectaculaire atterit devant les deux mutants en fuite.

- Je m'occupe du félin, tu te charges de la matérielle ça marche? la questionna Jessy.

- Ca marche, approuva Emma en se mettant face à Anna Jones.

- Comme on se retrouve! ironisa Jones en fixant Emma froidement.

- La dernière fois on vous a mis une raclée et on va le refaire!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Miss DeLauro.

Un puissant coup de poing s'abattit dans la nuque d'Emma et la psionic s'écroula à même le sol.

- Bien joué Mike, laisse-la ici, on a eu ordre de ramener Monsieur Kilmartin.

- Et si jamais elle prévient ses amis? demanda le félin.

- Oui tu as raison, prends-la aussi.

Le félin ne se fit pas prier et hissa la psionic sur son dos. Anna Jones s'approcha du mutant moléculaire qui gisait inconscient sur le sol, il n'avait visiblement pas su résister aux puissants et agiles coups donnés par Mike et sortit un contrôleur subdermique qu'elle lui implanta dans le cou avant de faire de même pour Emma.

- La pêche a été fructueuse, je sens que Monsieur Eckhart va devoir me donner une augmentation, déclara Anna en souriant sciniquement.

Sur ce les deux agents de l'ASG se retirèrent dans la nuit noire, emportant avec eux le corps des deux mutants.


	8. Un amour caché profond

Voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit mais ne vous en faites pas je vais bientôt écrire la suite et j'essaierai d'écrire au moins le prochain chapitre de ma fic Beyblade: Le tournoi d'Amérique mais je ne promet rien. Bon et bien je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre tranquillement alors.

_**PetiteSaki**_

**Chapitre 8: **_Un amour caché profond_

Pendant ce temps, Brennan avait rejoint la féline dans la chambre de Jessy et jouait avec une des boucles blondes de celle-ci tout en l'admirant dormir. Elle était si jolie! Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de pareille créature? Brennan se le demandait mais il entendit un faible gémissement et les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent. La féline se redressa sur le lit et son regard tomba sur Brennan qui la regardait d'un air niais. Shalimar ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête hilarante que tirait le matériel électrique.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça toi? bouda Brennan.

- Tu verrais ta tête Brennan, je te jure tu serais aussi plié que moi, plaisanta Shalimar en ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de rire.

- Hé bien c'est gentil ça, ajouta Brennan en continuant sa bouderie.

- Oh arrête donc de bouder, ça ne te va pas, le taquina la féline en aposant une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement.

- C'est bien ça à chaque fois que je boude j'ai le droit à un petit geste tendre, je derais bouder plus souvent, nota le matériel électrique en jouant de nouveau avec une mèche blonde.

La féline, taquine, rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du matériel et frôla ses lèvres. Brennan pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Shalimar sur son visage à présent et sentit le désir l'envahir mais la féline se recula au dernier moment en riant de nouveau.

- Sérieux, tu es trop drôle quand tu t'y mets Brennan. Bon je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure mon gros matou, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux? la taquina-t-il.

Shalimar lança la serviette quelle venait de prendre dans la figure du matériel électrique.

- Pervers, s'écria la féline de loin.

Brennan laissa s'afficher un sourire satisfait en retirant d'un geste vif la serviette de son visage, admirant la démarche féline de Shalimar. Comment ne pas être sous le charme de Shalimar? Résigné à ne pouvoir en obtenir plus de son amie, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre un morceau. Adam, toujours au laboratoire, essayait vainement de contacter Emma, peine perdue, de plus son transmetteur avait été désactivé. Le scientifique fut soudain prit d'un sentiment de panique, et si l'ASG avait réussi à la capturer elle et Jessy. Il préférait ne pas y penser continuant d'essayer d'établir un contact avec la psionic. Dans le bureau d'Eckhart, celui-ci souriait, satisfait.

- Je vois que votre mission a été un succès cette fois-i Mlle Jones, remarqua Mason. Heureusement pour vous, vous serez donc épargnée. Stan, apportez les huit mille dollars comme prévu.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux épais cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux sombres s'approcha et posa une malette noire qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'argent. Anna fixa les plis d'un air satisfait.

- Bien maintenant faites en sorte de disparaitre, votre aide a été d'une très grande utilité, ajouta Mason en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Mlle Jones s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se retirer avec la malette en main alors que le docteur Harrisson faisait son apparition dans le bureau.

- Tiens, que me vaux la visite de mon cher collaborateur, ironisa Eckhart en fixant le nouvel arrivant d'un regard impassible.

- Il nous faudrait plus de matériel pour parvenir à un résultat concluant, se décida à parler le docteur Harrisson.

- Combien voulez-vous encore? soupira l'homme aux cheveux blanc en se levant pour observer à travers la vitre les divers caissons.

- Deux millions, répondit précipitamment celui-ci.

- Soit, je vous les accorde mais il y a intérêt à avoir un résultat ou je me mettrais en colère et vous savez ce qui arrive dans ce genre de situation?

- Bien sûr, maugréa le docteur en s'en allant.

Entre-temps, dans une cellule, le moléculaire se réveillait avec un mal de tête atroce. Sa vision n'était pas encore très nette, il attendit un peu et sa vision redevint normale. Il regarda autour de lui, il était enfermé entre quatre murs, pour seule issue une porte en acier qu'il pouvait facilement traverser. Jessy s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur le métal froid mais au moment où il allait la dématérialiser, il subit un puissant choc électrique qui le cloua au sol durant un moment.

- Vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous enfuir Monsieur Kilmartin, vous risquez de vous faire mal, ironisa une voix derrière la porte.

- Harrisson, murmura Jessy. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici!

- Vous n'y pensez pas? Maintenant que je vous ai récupéré je vous garde, en plus j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un.

- Comment ça?

- Regardez donc derrière vous! conseilla le docteur.

Le moléculaire se retourna et aperçut la jeune psionic attachée au mur par des menottes.

- Relâchez-la immédiatement! s'écria-t-il.

- Non, elle nous permettra de faire pression si jamais vous refusez de faire ce que l'on vous demande! lâcha Harrisson sur un ton glacial. Allez, profitez bien de vos jours de répit Monsieur Kilmartin, il me semble que vous détestez les endroits clos non? Quel dommage!

Jessy tambourina contre l'unique porte mais cela n'apporta aucun résultat, la porte ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Voilà que l'enfer recommençait, il se retrouvait de nouveau enfermé et il ne pouvait s'échapper, privé de ses pouvoirs. Le moléculaire alla voir comment allait la psionic, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il essaya de se solidifier pour pouvoir briser les menottes et y parvint sans problème, ce qui l'étonna au plus au point. Les bras d'Emma retombèrent mollement le long de son corps alors que le moléculaire s'agenouillait devant la jeune femme, relevant son visage pour voir si elle n'avait pas été malmenée. Il fut un instant captivée par ses lèvres roses et son doux visage de porcelaine mais il recouvrit ses esprits, cherchant plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ne voyant aucune issue, il se résigna à se laisser glisser contre un mur, désespéré. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre dans un environnement aussi hostile? Ce docteur Harrisson savait tout sur lui, il savait pour son passé sinon il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il détestait être enfermé, qu'il était claustrophobe même. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait au monde pour être réduit à être transformé en cobaye? Parfois il regrettait de ne pas être mort de cette fichue maladie, pourquoi Adam et tous ces scientifiques avaient-ils trafiqué ses gènes pour le sauver? Bien sûr qu'il aimait ses pouvoirs mais par moments il se laissait aller à s'imaginer sans eux. Avoir une vie normale, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait mais ce souhait n'avait pu être exaucé, à croire qu'il devait être maudit. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un faible gémissement provenant d'Emma. Le moléculaire s'approcha d'elle et la força à le regarder.

- Emma ça va aller?

- Jesse? Mais où sommes-nous? demanda la psionic encore un peu sonnée.

- Nous sommes à l'ASG, plus précisément dans une cellule.

Emma se mit à tâter sa nuque et sentit un objet de métal planté dedans.

- On nous a mis un contrôleur subdermique, je ne vais pas pouvoir me servir de mes pouvoirs et toi?

- Moi aussi j'en ai un mais ça m'empêche seulement de me dématérialiser, j'ai réussi à me solidifier tout à l'heure pour briser tes menottes, l'informa le moléculaire.

- C'est déjà bien, approuva Emma en se massant les poignets. Il n'y a pas d'issues?

- Seulement cette porte là-bas mais tu imagines bien qu'elle est fermée à double-tour.

- On pourrait peut-être contacter Adam avec mon transmetteur? proposa la psionic.

- Ca aurait été bien si seulement tu l'avais encore.

- Ils ont pensé à tout ces canailles, s'énerva Emma.

- Je suis désolé Emma, s'excusa Jessy en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Jesse?

- C'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans le pétrin, si je n'avais pas accepté que tu me suives tu ne serais pas là enfermée avec moi, se justifia Jessy en la scrutant de ses yeux bleus.

Emma s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla face au moléculaire, caressant sa joue.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Jesse, le rassura-t-elle.

- Tu serais prête à tout me pardonner Emma, pourquoi?

Emma se sentit gênée face à cette question et baissa les yeux.

- Parce que je tiens à toi tout simplement.

En disant cela elle avait approché dangereusement son visage du sien. Jessy se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune femme et sans réfléchir dégagea une mèche rousse du visage de la psionic avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes. S'ensuivit alors un tendre baiser qu'ils rendirent beaucoup plus passionné. Jesse reprit soudainement ses esprits et se recula précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé Emma je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je..., bafouilla-t-il.

- Non... c'est... c'est rien, balbutia à son tour la pisonic, les joues rouges.

Après ce moment de gêne, le silence régna de nouveau en maître, aucun des deux interlocuteurs n'osant prononcer un mot, continuant de se lancer des regards furtifs. Leurs pensées s'entremélaient sans cesse dans leurs esprits, pourquoi avaient-ils donc réagit ainsi? Question sans réponse malheureusement. Emma ne put se pencher plus longtemps sur la question quand elle vit Jesse se mettre à trembler. Elle s'approcha vers lui et essaya de le calmer, les tremblement se firent moins fréquents mais ne disparurent pas complétement pour autant.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Jessy? s'inquiéta la psionic en observant son ami.

- Emma je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je suis claustrophobe. Je hais les endroits clos depuis que je suis enfant, confia le moléculaire en calant sa tête contre le mur.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dit? s'étonna Emma en lui maintenant le visage à sa hauteur.

- Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pourrait vous être utile de le savoir.

- Jesse, je pourrais tenter d'apaiser tes démons mais pour cela il faut que tu me racontes ton enfance, l'encouragea doucement Emma.

Le moléculaire fixa Emma droit dans les yeux et les détourna, se calant encore un peu plus contre le mur, plus recroquevillé que jamais, le visage déformé par la peur.

- Je ne peux pas Emma, avoua-t-il en tremblant. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Bien alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais déjà il faut que tu respires et que tu essaies de rester calme, imagine toi dehors sur la plage en train de courir sur le sable fin, essaya la psionic."

Le mutant ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer la scène, les convulsions s'arrêtèrent alors durant un moment avant de se faire plus violentes que jamais, à présent le moléculaire était agité de sanglots. Jamais Emma ne l'avait vu comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Lui qui avait tendance à tout garder pour lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentait tant de souffrance, de peur ou encore de douleur et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre elle tel un enfant en proie à un mauvais cauchemar. Il s'accrochait à Emma comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il savait qu'Emma était la seule personne qui pouvait réellement l'aider. Depuis que la jeune psionic avait intégré l'équipe il s'était toujours senti plus proche d'elle que les autres. Pourquoi? Il n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre. Elle, n'avait pas vraiment vécu avec ses parents qui l'ignoraient royalement contrairement à lui et... Il ne put continuer là ses pensées, son simple souvenir lui faisait mal au coeur. Ce visage souriant, ses longs cheveux bruns qui se terminaient en boucles légères et ses yeux bleus limpides... Son simple souvenir le fit pleurer de plus belle. Emma ne comprenait pas ce nouveau flot de larmes mais le garda tout contre elle pour lui permettre d'extérioriser sa peine. En étant l'un contre l'autre elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus forts et que les mots étaient inutiles pour traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-même. Un lien très puissant s'était établit entre les deux mutant, un lien indestructible que rien ni personne n'avait le pouvoir de détruire.

A suivre...


	9. Confrontation avec le passé

Alors j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances! Les miennes sont pas encore trop mals dans tous les cas. Mais trève de bavardages et laissons plutôt place au chapitre!

**_PetiteSaki_**

**Chapitre 9:** _Confrontation avec le passé_

Les jours se succédaient encore et toujours et Jesse finit par plonger dans une sorte de mutisme. Emma avait beau vouloir l'aider mais elle n'y parvenait pas et sans ses pouvoirs elle ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide alors elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, espérant le faire revenir dans la réalité. Au Sanctuaire, Adam était plus qu'inquiet et tentait vainement de les retrouver sans succès. Il décida alors de faire appel à Shalimar et Brennan pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour à l'ASG.

" Brennan mais t'arrête un peu oui? s'emporta faussement Shalimar en lui lançant sa serviette dans la figure.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai, la prochaine fois je pourrais toujours prendre une douche avec toi pour que tu te sentes moins seule, insista le matériel en retirant la serviette de son visage.

- Même pas en rêve, contesta la féline avec un sourire. Tu voulais nous voir Adam?

- Oui, je m'en fait pour Emma, elle n'est toujours pas revenue et je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son transmetteur, les informa le scientifique en pianottant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on aille rendre visite à notre vieux pote Eckhart c'est ça? devina le matériel électrique sur un ton moqueur.

- C'est ça oui Brennan, mais on reste en contact permanent, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait vous arriver si jamais ils vous capturaient.

- Ne t'en fais pas Adam, on s'en est toujours sorti jusque là, le rassura Shalimar.

- Oui mais cette fois c'est la vie d'Emma qui est en jeu et par la même occasion celle de Jessy, si jamais ils ont été enfermé je crains le pire. Si Jessy reste trop longtemps dans un endroit clos il perd contact avec la réalité et plonge dans un mutisme complet et là ça peut devenir dangereux pour lui, expliqua Adam sur un ton empli d'inquiétude.

Brennan lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

- Adam, je te promet qu'on va les retrouver et les ramener sain et sauf au Sanctuaire, promit celui-ci.

Le scientifique sourit légèrement face à la réplique de Brennan avant de replonger dans ses recherches. De nouveau dans la cellule, Emma parlait doucement à Jessy pour tenter de le faire réagir mais son regard bleu restait inlassablement fixe. Emma ne pouvait plus voir ce déprimant spectacle et se mit à tambouriner contre la haute porte d'acier en pleurant.

- Laissez-nous sortir d'ici!

Elle n'eût aucune réponse venant de l'extérieur et se résigna à se taire, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de crier.

- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça? désespéra la psionic en revenant vers le moléculaire.

Jessy, lui, était plongé dans une espèce de profonde léthargie, son passé revenait peu à peu à la surface alors que les murs se rapprochaient dangereusement pour l'emprisonner à jamais. Il revoyait un visage mince aux longs cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés et aux magnifiques yeux en amande bleu limpide. Sa soeur, Sarah... Il revoyait encore la scène de sa fugue, elle était plus précise que jamais. Il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque et adorait sa soeur qui le surprotégeait sans cesse, le moléculaire lui faisait souvent la remarque comme quoi il pouvait se défendre seul mais elle était une vraie tête de mule même si derrière se ccahait une personne fragile et très gentille, prête à aider les gens dans le besoin. Il se revit jouer avec elle mais la silhouette sombre de sa mère fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et les couleurs disparurent peu à peu, laissant place à des teintes froides dénuées de tout sentiment heureux. Une première gifle claqua sur la joue de la jeune adolescente bientôt suivie d'une deuxième mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait forte, pour son frère et subissait sans broncher la torture infligée. Pourquoi avait-elle était punie? Jesse n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa mère avait toujours détesté sa soeur, elle la haïssait plus que tout et la rejetait. Le moléculaire aurait voulu lui venir en aide mais il était resté figé, regardant le spectacle sans bouger, sans esquisser un seul mouvement comme déconnecté de la réalité, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

- Plus jamais tu ne me reverras! J'aurai ta peau maman et ce jour-là tu paieras toutes les souffrances que tu nous a fait subir à moi et mon frère! avait hurlé Sarah avec une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

La femme avait sortit le fouet à la lannière noire et l'avait claqué sur l'adolescente présente, mais Sarah n'émettait aucun cri de douleur, comme si elle ne subissait plus celle-ci. Elle se contenta de reculer de plus en plus, les yeux bleus de Sarah prirent une nette couleur de jaune et elle sauta par l'unique fenêtre. Des yeux étonnament jaune vif, Jesse ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu être possible, jamais personne dans sa famille n'avait voulu lui expliquer. Le lendemain, l'évènement avait déjà disparu des esprits mais Jesse n'avait pas oublié non, comment oublier la perte d'une soeur? Depuis ce jour il s'était renfermé encore et toujours plus, seul son grand-père parvenait à lui arracher un mot ou deux. On n'avait jamais réentendu parlé de Sarah Kilmartin, elle avait complétement disparu. Certains disaient qu'elle était morte durant sa fugue mais son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, ne pouvant ainsi pas prouvée sa mort véritable. D'un côté cela rassurait le moléculaire et il espérait chaque jour revoir sa soeur en vain. Il avait beau l'attendre tous les matins et tous les soirs sur le seuil de l'entrée, elle ne revint jamais. Jessy revint subitement à la réalité et se mit à tousser bruyament en tentant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Emma se précipita vers lui et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre de grandes bouffées d'air. La psionic ne comprenait pas la soudaine et violente réaction de son ami.

- Jesse tu m'entends? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Emma? murmura faiblement le moléculaire.

- Oui c'est moi ne t'en fais pas je suis là, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Elle est partie, elle m'a abandonné, sanglotta-t-il.

- De qui parles-tu Jessy?

- Sarah.

Emma prit le visage de Jesse dans ses mains et força le moléculaire à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qui est Sarah? insista la psionic

- Ma soeur."

Cette révélation fit comme l'effet d'une bombe sur Emma. Jesse avait une soeur et personne n'était au courant même pas Adam, cette fois la psionic était belle et bien perdue.

Chapitre 10:

Dans le double hélix, Shalimar fixait l'horizon avec apréhension, elle avait peur pour ses deux amis et redoutait le pire. Si jamais il leur était arrivé malheur elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

" A quoi tu penses Shal? l'interrompit Brennan en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

La féline, surprise, sursautta avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé malheur Brennan.

- Shal, ils savent se défendre mieux que personne, lui rappela le matériel électrique.

- Oui mais depuis qu' Adam nous a dit que l'état de Jesse pouvait empirer, je me fais encore plus de soucis, imagine qu'il soit plongé dans un mutisme complet, ce serait trop horrible, insista Shalimar, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Brennan enclencha le pilotage automatique et alla serrer la féline dans ses bras.

- Je te promet qu'on va les retrouver Shal et qu'on va les sortir de cette galère, fais moi confiance.

- Il est comme mon frère et Emma c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne supporterais pas de les perdre, sanglotta Shalimar en se serrant plus dans les bras du matériel.

Brennan lui caressa les cheveux tendrement tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ceux-ci eurent le don d'apaiser légèrement la crainte de la féline même si celle-ci restait omniprésente dans ses yeux chocolat. Pendant ce temps, Emma était toujours sous le choc. Alors comme ça Jesse avait une soeur? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais mentionné alors? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et décida d'essayer de faire parler le moléculaire coûte que coûte.

- Jesse, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé? lui demanda gentiment la psionic.

- Elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a laissé seul avec ce monstre! s'exclama durement Jessy.

- De qui parles-tu? s'étonna la psionic en le voyant parler aussi durement.

- De ma mère, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est riche qu'on ne peut pas souffrir Emma!

Sur ces mots il tenta de se relever mais retomba immédiatement, comme si ses jambes avaient été paralysées durant un interminable moment. Il soupira et se cala un peu plus contre le mur, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Je suis désolée Jesse, je ne savais pas, tu n'as jamais voulu parler de ton passé.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi?

- Plusieurs fois si mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à en parler, c'est à toi de le faire si tu en as envie et si tu me fais suffisamment confiance.

- Tu sais Emma, tu es la première personne à qui je voudrais vraiment me confier, lâcha subitement le moléculaire.

- Il y a Shalimar aussi, lui rappela la psionic.

- Non, elle et moi ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, elle est comme une soeur pour moi mais toi et moi on est lié d'une certaine manière. Je n'oublierais jamais la fois où je t'ai vu, se remémora Jessy avec un faible sourire.

- Oui, moi non plus, j'avoue que la première fois que je t'ai vu utiliser ton pouvoir ça m'a fait une peur bleue, avoua Emma en serrant la main de Jesse dans la sienne.

Le moléculaire fixa alors son regard dans celui d'Emma.

- Emma, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je voudrais que tu gardes ceci précieusement.

Le jeune homme sortit un pendentif en or fin sur lequel était fixé un oiseau aux grandes ailes déployées, prêt à prendre son envol, de sa poche. Sur celui-ci était gravé les mots " Jesse" en lettres fines et dorés. Il regarda une dernière fois le bijou avant de le tendre à la psionic qui parut hésiter à le prendre.

- Jesse, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je sens que ce bijou a une représentation particulère pour toi, je me trompe? l'interrogea Emma.

- Non tu as raison, c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de ma soeur ainsi que cette photo, avoua-t-il tristement.

Le moléculaire sortit une vieille photographie toute froissée de sa poche et la montra à son amie. Sur celle-ci était représenté le visage figé d'une jeune adolescente au visage mince, aux sublimes yeux bleus en amande et aux longs cheveux bruns lègèrement bouclés. Elle souriait sincérement et naturellement, qui aurait pensé qu'une jeune fille à l'air aussi angélique aurait pu fuguer? Emma sentait que seul son ami avait la réponse mais oserait-il se confier à elle? La psionic n'eût pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps là-dessus qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux noirs menaçants pénétra dans la cellule.

- Vous vous êtes assez reposé Monsieur Kilmartin, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse maintenant! ironisa le nouvel arrivant.

Le colosse s'approcha dansgeureusement de Jesse mais Emma se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

- Laissez-le tranquille ou vous risquez de le regretter! le menaça-t-elle.

- Elle est bien jolie ton amie, t'as du goût mon pote mais c'est pas toi qu'il veut Harrisson mais le moléculaire, alors tu dégages de là poupée!

Sur ce il la précipita sur le côté et obligea Jesse à se relever en le soulevant par le col.

- Quant à toi minable tu me suis!

Emma se releva rapidement et tenta une nouvelle fois de bloquer le passage à l'homme mais deux mutants de type félin lui barrèrent le passage, la menaçant de leurs yeux jaune vif.

- Inutile d'essayer d'aider votre ami, ça ne sert à rien, assura l'homme qui tenait Jesse.

- Jesse! s'écria Emma en essayant de passer.

Le moléculaire reprit rapidement le pendentif dans sa main et le lança à Emma qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Un petit souvenir au cas où je ne reviendrais pas, murmura simplement Jessy.

La psionic ficha son regard sur le bijou avant de le reporter sur le moléculaire qui se faisait enlever par cet homme. Des larmes salées se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle se sentait si impuissante. Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce maudit contrôleur subdermique dans le cou, elle aurait pu venir en aide à son ami. Au lieu de ça elle restait là paralysée à regarder Jessy se faire sortir de la cellule accompagné du colosse. La jeune femme se laissa choir à genoux, revoyant encore l'éclair de détresse qui était passé dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Les deux félins, conscients de leur tâche accomplie, donnèrent un dernier coup de pied à la prisonnière avant de sortir à la suite des deux hommes. Emma n'en pouvait plus de tout ça et porta de nouveau son regard au pendentif. Cette fois-ci elle ne retint plus sa peine et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Pendant ce temps, Brennan avait posé l'hélix tout près de l'immense bâtiment de fer et l'avait fait passé en mode furtif.

- On y est Adam, prévint Shalimar à travers son transmetteur.

- D'accord, c'est bon je vous voit sur l'écran, bon méfiez-vous il y a quelques caméra de sécurité dans le coin et deux gardes, les informa le scientifique.

- C'est entendu Adam, on sera prudent, promit Brennan.

- On garde le contact, ajouta la féline en coupant la communication.

- Dis Shal, tu penses qu'ils sont où en ce moments Jesse et Emma? la questionna-t-il.

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir Brennan."

A suivre...


	10. L'âme tourmentée

On peut dire qu'en ce moment vous êtes gâtés, j'ai de l'imagination à en revendre en revanche du coup mes autres fics stagnent un peu et j'en suis désolée. J'essaierai de régler le problème dès que l'ordinateur de ma chambre sera installé vu que l'autre m'a lâché pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais cesse de plaisanteries et place au chapitre.

**_PetiteSaki_**

**Chapitre 10:** _L'âme tourmentée_

Dans le double hélix, Shalimar fixait l'horizon avec apréhension, elle avait peur pour ses deux amis et redoutait le pire. Si jamais il leur était arrivé malheur elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

" A quoi tu penses Shal? l'interrompit Brennan en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

La féline, surprise, sursautta avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé malheur Brennan.

- Shal, ils savent se défendre mieux que personne, lui rappela le matériel électrique.

- Oui mais depuis qu' Adam nous a dit que l'état de Jesse pouvait empirer, je me fais encore plus de soucis, imagine qu'il soit plongé dans un mutisme complet, ce serait trop horrible, insista Shalimar, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Brennan enclencha le pilotage automatique et alla serrer la féline dans ses bras.

- Je te promet qu'on va les retrouver Shal et qu'on va les sortir de cette galère, fais moi confiance.

- Il est comme mon frère et Emma c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne supporterais pas de les perdre, sanglotta Shalimar en se serrant plus dans les bras du matériel.

Brennan lui caressa les cheveux tendrement tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ceux-ci eurent le don d'apaiser légèrement la crainte de la féline même si celle-ci restait omniprésente dans ses yeux chocolat. Pendant ce temps, Emma était toujours sous le choc. Alors comme ça Jesse avait une soeur? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais mentionnée alors? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et décida d'essayer de faire parler le moléculaire coûte que coûte.

- Jesse, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé? lui demanda gentiment la psionic.

- Elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a laissé seul avec ce monstre! s'exclama durement Jessy.

- De qui parles-tu? s'étonna la psionic en le voyant parler aussi durement.

- De ma mère, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est riche qu'on ne peut pas souffrir Emma!

Sur ces mots il tenta de se relever mais retomba immédiatement, comme si ses jambes avaient été paralysées durant un interminable moment. Il soupira et se cala un peu plus contre le mur, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Je suis désolée Jesse, je ne savais pas, tu n'as jamais voulu parler de ton passé.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi?

- Plusieurs fois si mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à en parler, c'est à toi de le faire si tu en as envie et si tu me fais suffisamment confiance.

- Tu sais Emma, tu es la première personne à qui je voudrais vraiment me confier, lâcha subitement le moléculaire.

- Il y a Shalimar aussi, lui rappela la psionic.

- Non, elle et moi ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, elle est comme une soeur pour moi mais toi et moi on est lié d'une certaine manière. Je n'oublierais jamais la fois où je t'ai vu, se remémora Jessy avec un faible sourire.

- Oui, moi non plus, j'avoue que la première fois que je t'ai vu utiliser ton pouvoir ça m'a fait une peur bleue, avoua Emma en serrant la main de Jesse dans la sienne.

Le moléculaire fixa alors son regard dans celui d'Emma.

- Emma, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je voudrais que tu gardes ceci précieusement.

Le jeune homme sortit un pendentif en or fin sur lequel était fixé un oiseau aux grandes ailes déployées, prêt à prendre son envol, de sa poche. Sur celui-ci était gravé les mots " Jesse" en lettres fines et dorés. Il regarda une dernière fois le bijou avant de le tendre à la psionic qui parut hésiter à le prendre.

- Jesse, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je sens que ce bijou a une représentation particulère pour toi, je me trompe? l'interrogea Emma.

- Non tu as raison, c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de ma soeur ainsi que cette photo, avoua-t-il tristement.

Le moléculaire sortit une vieille photographie toute froissée de sa poche et la montra à son amie. Sur celle-ci était représenté le visage figé d'une jeune adolescente au visage mince, aux sublimes yeux bleus en amande et aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Elle souriait sincérement et naturellement, qui aurait pensé qu'une jeune fille à l'air aussi angélique aurait pu fuguer? Emma sentait que seul son ami avait la réponse mais oserait-il se confier à elle? La psionic n'eût pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps là-dessus qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux noirs menaçants pénétra dans la cellule.

- Vous vous êtes assez reposé Monsieur Kilmartin, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse maintenant! ironisa le nouvel arrivant.

Le colosse s'approcha dangereusement de Jesse mais Emma se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

- Laissez-le tranquille ou vous risquez de le regretter! le menaça-t-elle.

- Elle est bien jolie ton amie, t'as du goût mon pote mais c'est pas toi qu'il veut Harrisson mais le moléculaire, alors tu dégages de là poupée!

Sur ce il la précipita sur le côté et obligea Jesse à se relever en le soulevant par le col.

- Quant à toi minable tu me suis!

Emma se releva rapidement et tenta une nouvelle fois de bloquer le passage à l'homme mais deux mutants de type félin lui barrèrent le chemin, la menaçant de leurs yeux jaune vif.

- Inutile d'essayer d'aider votre ami, ça ne sert à rien, assura l'homme qui tenait Jesse.

- Jesse! s'écria Emma en essayant de passer.

Le moléculaire reprit rapidement le pendentif dans sa main et le lança à Emma qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Un petit souvenir au cas où je ne reviendrais pas, murmura simplement Jessy.

La psionic ficha son regard sur le bijou avant de le reporter sur le moléculaire qui se faisait enlever par cet homme. Des larmes salées se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle se sentait si impuissante. Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce maudit contrôleur subdermique dans le cou, elle aurait pu venir en aide à son ami. Au lieu de ça elle restait là paralysée à regarder Jessy se faire sortir de la cellule accompagné du colosse. La jeune femme se laissa choir à genoux, revoyant encore l'éclair de détresse qui était passé dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Les deux félins, conscients de leur tâche accomplie, donnèrent un dernier coup de pied à la prisonnière avant de sortir à la suite des deux hommes. Emma n'en pouvait plus de tout ça et porta de nouveau son regard sur le pendentif. Cette fois-ci elle ne masqua plus sa peine et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Pendant ce temps, Brennan avait posé l'hélix tout près de l'immense bâtiment de fer et l'avait fait passé en mode furtif.

- On y est Adam, prévint Shalimar à travers son transmetteur.

- D'accord, c'est bon je vous voit sur l'écran, bon méfiez-vous il y a quelques caméras de sécurité dans le coin et deux gardes, les informa le scientifique.

- C'est entendu Adam, on sera prudent, promit Brennan.

- On garde le contact, ajouta la féline en coupant la communication.

- Dis Shal, tu penses qu'ils sont où en ce moments Jesse et Emma? la questionna-t-il.

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir Brennan.

Sur ce les yeux de la féline prirent leur teinte jaune vif et elle bondit du haut du toit.

- Shal je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un félin moi, grogna le matériel en apercevant une vieille échelle rouillée.

La jeune femme blonde ne fit pas attention aux propos de son ami et assoma les deux gardes d'un bon coup de pied tout en prenant garde de rester invisible aux yeux des caméras qui parsemaient la paroi du haut bâtiment. Entre temps Brennan avait mis hors d'état de fonctionnement la moitié des caméras et grilla enfin la dernière d'une décharge électrique bien placée.

- Bien joué Brennan, le félicita Shalimar en trainant les corps des deux agents dans une ruelle adjacente.

- Adam, tu nous reçois? appela-t-il en portant son transmetteur à ses lèvres.

- Cinq sur cinq, affirma le scientifique en continuant d'observer la progression de ses deux protégés.

- Tu n'as toujours pas repéré où se trouvaient Jesse et Emma? le questionna le matériel.

- J'y travaille Brennan mais toujours rien, je vais essayer de vous obtenir le plan mais ça risque de prendre du temps, prévint Adam.

- Du temps on n'en a pas Adam! contesta Shalimar en revenant vers Brennan.

- Je le sais bien Shalimar mais tu sais que l'ASG est un immense bâtiment, comment trouveras-tu la cellule dans laquelle sont enfermés Emma et Jesse?

- Il a raison sur ce point, appuya Brennan en guettant la réaction de la féline.

- Fais comme tu veux Brennan mais moi il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés, assura la féline en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée.

- Bon je vais avec elle Adam, au moindre problème on t'appelle, promit le matériel électrique.

- Bien mais faites attention à vous surtout.

- Ne t'en fais pas Adam, tu nous connais?

- Justement c'est ça le problème.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant la dernière réplique de son mentor et entra à l'ASG à la suite de la féline. Durant ce temps, Jesse avait été trainé de force dans la salle d'expériences et il était à présent attaché à une civière. Le gars qui l'avait accompagné s'était retiré et gardait désormais la porte qui donnait accès à la salle d'expériences. Après quelques minutes, le docteur Harrisson fit son apparition dans la salle avec une aiguille dans sa main droite, un rictus mauvais venait de faire son apparition à la commissure de ses lèvres en apercevant sa prochaine victime. Un éclair de terreur passa dans les yeux du moléculaire qui tenta en vain de se dématérialiser mais il reçut un nouveau choc électrique dans tout son corps, le rendant légèrement groggy.

- Vos tentatives de fuite seront inutiles Monsieur Kilmartin, assura Harrisson en s'approchant de lui.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! s'écria Jessy en se débattant violemment.

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà tenu ces propos par le passé, se rappela le docteur Harrisson sur un ton ironique.

- Foutez-moi la paix!

- Vous voulez peut-être que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un qui vous tient à coeur? proposa le docteur Harrisson avec ironie.

- Laissez Emma en dehors de ça! hurla-t-il.

- Qui vous dit que c'est d'Emma dont je vous parle?

- Comment ça?

- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir Monsieur Kilmartin? le questionna-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia! s'énerva le moléculaire en essayant de se dégager de ses liens d'acier.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Docteur Simons, ramenez-moi le patient 41 s'il vous plaît.

Le docteur Simons en question était une jeune femme blonde âgé d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, une paire de lunette carrée encadrait ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise irréaliste. Elle portait une blouse blanche légèrement trop grande pour elle et affichait un sourire arrogant. D'un claquement de doigt, un mécanisme se mit en route et une parcelle de mur se retourna sur lui même laissant apparaitre le corps d'une jeune femme âgée seulement de trente ans, sa tête était pendante et ses longs cheveux bruns ternes cachaient son visage.

- Faites-lui relever la tête! ordonna le docteur Harrisson."

La femme blonde s'exécuta et alla relever d'un geste brusque le visage de l'étrangère alors que le docteur Harrisson obligeait Jessy à observer le spectacle. Une fois le visage de l'inconnue relevée, Jessy n'en crut tout simplement pas ses yeux, il ne voulait pas y croire il ne voulait plus y croire. Deux yeux bleus limpides étaient apparus plus nets que jamais, les yeux de sa soeur. Les yeux de Sarah!

A suivre...


	11. La plaie saigne de nouveau

Voici le dernier chapitre tout récent que je viens d'écrire ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre je vous rassure tout de suite. Le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit il ne me reste plus qu'à le recopier sur l'ordinateur et à vous le mettre alors en attendant contentez-vous de ce chapitre un peu court dois-je l'admettre mais plutôt bien écrit je trouve.

_**PetiteSaki**_

**Chapitre 11:** _La plaie saigne de nouveau_

" Non je refuse d'y croire ce n'est pas vrai ce n'est pas réel! hurla Jessy en dévisageant la nouvelle venue.

- Si ça l'est Monsieur Kilmartin, assura le docteur Harrisson avec un rictus. Cette jeune femme que vous voyez est bien votre soeur.

- Je... Comment pouvez-vous faire ça? Vous êtes un monstre! hurla-t-il de nouveau en tentant vainement de se défaire de ses liens.

- Ecoutez-moi bien maintenant Monsieur Kilmartin, si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de vous enfuir alors je m'en prends à votre soeur, vous avez compris?

Le moléculaire serra les dents en regardant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Comment pouvait-il lui faire aussi mal? C'était inhumain de lui montrer sa soeur dans un tel état! Les souvenirs du passé revinrent soudainement à la surface avec violence, les images défilant une à une devant ses yeux terrifiés.

- Ca doit faire un choc n'est-ce pas? Si je me souviens bien cela fait très longtemps que Sarah a disparu de votre vie, insista le docteur Harrisson.

- Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé? demanda Jessy en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Disons que ça a été d'une difficulté certes mais nos recherches ont enfin porté leurs fruits et nous avons retrouvé sa trace. Comment? Je préfère que vous l'ignoriez, répondit simplement Harrisson.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? s'écria Jesse, les larmes aux yeux.

- Rien de spécial, disons que nous avons simplement étudié son sytème nerveux, ironisa le docteur Harrisson. Au bout de nombreux efforts nous sommes enfin parvenus à le contrôler. Le seul inconvénient reste tout de même le produit qu'on lui a injecté, il lui confère certes des pouvoirs sans limites grâce à l'accélération de sa mutation mais elle est si rapide qu'elle finira par la tuer si elle continue de progresser.

- Laissez ma soeur, si vous lui faites encore du mal... commença le moléculaire.

- Qu'allez-vous faire monsieur Kilmartin? Me tuer? ironisa le docteur Harrisson. Je vous rappelle cependant que vous êtes en position de faiblesse.

Jessy serra les dents de rage, fixant son tyran avec hargne tout en se débattant violemment mais les liens de métal résistèrent à ses brusques mouvements.

- Inutile d'essayer de vous dégager, ces liens sont indestructibles, lâcha Harrisson avec un sourire mauvais.

La jeune femme blonde qui avait fait relever la tête de la "patiente" ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un sourire cinique sur ses lèvres devant ce spectacle. Comme si elle se délectait de toute cette douleur et de toute cette rage qui envahissait la pièce éclairée par des néons. Elle replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez droit et réajusta sa longue blouse blanche, fixant le docteur Harrisson de ses yeux bleu turquoise.

- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous fasse une démonstration? proposa la jeune femme blonde sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

Le moléculaire ne répondit pas, trop remué par toutes les émotions qu'il avait du endurer ces derniers temps. Le docteur Simons haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers un boîtié blanc crème soigneusement attaché dans une alcôve murale. Elle y entra le code et la petite boîte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un dispositif informatique assez impressionnant. Samantha Simons pressa alors sur un petit bouton poussoir rouge, les liens qui retenaient Sarah s'ovrirent, laissant tomber le corps inconscient de la jeune femme sur le sol. Elle appuya ensuite sur un bouton noir et une petite fissure s'ouvrit dans le mur d'en face. La collaboratrice d'Harrisson referma le boîtier et se dirigea vers la fissure qui s'était ouverte dans le mur, elle attrapa le mini pistolet qui trônait à l'intérieur et s'approcha de la grande soeur de Jessy. C'est ce moment que choisit le moléculaire pour revenir dans la réalité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire? s'affola-t-il.

- Ne vous posez pas de questions et observez plutôt, conseilla Harrisson en gardant les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Samantha, une fois arrivée à la hauteur du corps de Sarah, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et appliqua le mini-pistolet sur la tempe de la soeur de Jessy. La femme blonde appuya sur la détente et un courant électrique en sortit, le corps de Sarah se cambra avec violence et elle ouvrit de nouveau brusquement les yeux. Le docteur Simons s'écarta et enclencha un interrupteur ancré dans le mur, une vitre de verre solide se dressa entre les trois personnes et la jeune femme brune. Le moléculaire observait sa soeur incrédule, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il en était certain. En un éclair, les yeux de Sarah passèrent du bleu au jeune vif, faisant légèrement sursauter son frère.

- Profitez bien du spectacle monsieur Kilmartin, déclara le docteur Harrisson.

- Vous allez voir la force prodigieuse qu'elle a acquis grâce à notre produit, ajouta le docteur Simons.

- Nous lui avons installé un implant dans le cou pour garder le contrôle sur son système nerveux, expliqua briévement Harrisson.

Samantha Simons se saisit d'une petite télécommande présentant plusieurs boutons et mit la fréquence sur l'implant de Sarah. La soeur de Jessy se cambra légèrement sous la douleur et ses yeux passèreent du jaune vif au blanc complet, presque transparent. Le moléculaire ne put réprimer un cri de terreur, il tenta de fermer les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir sa soeur se faire malmener ainsi mais il n'y parvint pas, son entêtement de voir prenant le dessus sur sa raison et sa volonté. Durant ce temps, Shalimar et Brennan arpentaient les différents couloirs du bâtiments parcourus de quelques scientifiques portant sous le bras des dossiers sûrement secrets. Les deux amis n'y faisaient pas attention, se contentant de rester le plus discret possible. Ils se remirent à courir avec frénésie et s'arrêtèrent à un croisement, tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Bon tu prends à gauche, je vais à droite, décida la féline.

- Comme tu vudras, se contenta de répondre Brennan en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces dernière paroles, la jeune femme blonde lança un dernier regard vers le matériel électrique avant de s'élancer dans le couloir de droite faiblement éclairé par quelques néons. La jeune femme avança avec prudence, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, l'oeil en alerte. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts fit soudainement son apparition face à Shalimar, le regard plongé dans un dossier. En un bond parfait, Shalimar se retrouva sur une poutre bien solide, hors de la vue de l'inconnue. L'étrangère ne nota même pas sa présence, continuant sa marche silencieuse avant de disparaitre dans l'angle du couloir étroit. Shalimar, une fois le danger passé, se laissa retomber au sol avec l'agilité d'une panthère et reprit son exploration. De son côté, Brennan venait de terrasser de deux mutants de type canidé d'une puissante décharge électrique.

- Pas très coriaces les toutous d'Eckhart, ironisa Brennan en donnant un coup de pied dans chacun des corps immobiles.

Après un dernier regard à ses deux victimes, le ténébreux reprit rapidement sa route à travers le dédale de couloirs. Il déboucha alors dans un couloir plus sombre éclairé simplement par une vieille ampoule presque usée. Le silence de mort qui y régnait lui glaça les sangs et il serra les dents inconsciemment pour les empêcher de claquer. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et traversa le couloir déser tout en jetant des coups d'oeil prudents derrière lui au cas où il serait suivi. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il accéléra sa course et aperçut briévement la salle des caisons, il ne s'y attarda pas trop, l'atmosphère devenant trop pesante.

- Mais où êtes vous donc? s'inquiéta Brennan."

Dans sa cellule, Emma n'avait toujours pas esuissé le moindre geste, les yeux inlassablement fichés sur le pendentif offert par le moléculaire en signe d'au revoir ou bien d'adieu? Qui lui disait qu'elle le reverrait vivant après tout? La psionic fit taire ses mauvaises pensées d'un balaiement de tête et serra le bijou contre son coeur. En repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques temps auparavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, elle aurait du l'aider mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'avait pas pu le faire. A présent Emma avait peur pour lui, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils le torturent ou encore qu'ils le tuent qui sait? Non elle ne devait pas y penser, elle devait garder espoir pour Jessy, pour le seul homme qui avait réussi de nouveau à faire battre son coeur.

A suivre...


	12. Mission sauvetage

_Déjà merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et voici enfin sur vos écrans, le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12:** _Mission sauvetage (Partie 1)_

Sarah Kilmartin fixait désormais le vide avec insistance de ses yeux blancs vidés de toute expression. Sans s'y attendre vraiment, Jessy la vit soudainement hurler de douleur, un cri à en vriller les tympans. La femme brune porta ses deux mains à ses tempes pour essayer d'attiser la douleur, en vain.

" Le processus est en route, décréta Samantha Simons.

Dès à présent, le moléculaire ne pouvait plus défaire son regard de sa grande soeur, il souffrait en même temps qu'elle voir plus. La revoir après tout ce temps dans cet état aussi misérable lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle qui autrefois était si pleine de vie et arborait un sourire magnifique à chaque instant malgré les nombreuses douleurs qu'elle avait dû endurer. Elle avait toujours adoré aider les autres qui étaient dans le besoin, oubliant parfois même de vivre elle-même. Jessy revoyait encore cette petite fille remplie de bonheur et tous les merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tout cela était terminé à présent, lors de sa fugue, il avait gardé espoir de la revoir mais la flamme dans son coeur avait fini par s'éteindre emportant avec elle tous ses anciens souvenirs heureux ne laissant remonter à la surface que les mauvais. Jessy fut brusquement ramené à la réalité en entendant un hurlement tonitruant. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers sa soeur et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, Sarah était en train de se métamorphoser peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une sublime lionne au pelage luisant et aux longues canines pointues. Les pupilles toujours aussi blanches et dénués de sentiments, le félin bondit avec rage et hargne sur la vitre au verre épais qui le séparait des trois autres personnes. La lionne essaya de la lacérer à coup de griffes mais n'y parvint pas et dut renoncer dans un grognement de dépit.

- Elle est sublime n'est-ce pas ? commenta le docteur Harrisson avec un rictus. Sous cette forme votre soeur est capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel mutant de type canidé ou félin.  
- Et en un temps record, de plus elle est très obéissante grâce à l'implant, ajouta le docteur Simons avec fierté.  
- Vous êtes des... s'emporta Jessy encore sous le choc.  
- Calmez-vous un peu Monsieur Kilmartin, bientôt ce sera votre tour je vous rassure tout de suite, ironisa Harrisson.

Le moléculaire vit la flamme démente passer dans les yeux d'Harrisson et celle-ci lui donna des sueurs froides. Il redoutait déjà les évènements à venir. Ses pensées divergèrent alors vers la psionic, il espérait du fond de son coeur qu'elle allait bien. Espérant que Shalimar et Brennan viendraient bientôt les secourir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En y réfléchissant, il regrettait d'être parti du sanctuaire, c'était de sa faute maintenant si Emma était gardée captive par ces ordures. Il ne put y penser davantage qu'une aiguille pénétra dans sa chair. Le moléculaire sentit sa tête lui tourner et il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

- A nous deux maintenant Monsieur Kilmartin ! se délecta le docteur Harrisson en se frottant vigoureusement les mains.

Pendant ce temps, la féline continuait son chemin dans les nombreux couloirs serpentueux de l'ASG tout en prenant garde aux divers dispositifs de sécurité. Elle se plaqua discrétement contre un mur et porta son transmetteur à ses lèvres.

- Adam tu me reçois ?  
- Oui, je te reçois cinq sur cinq Shalimar, répondit Adam en gardant un oeil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
- T'as le plan ? demanda la jeune femme blonde en observant toujours les alentours.  
- Laisse-moi encore une vingtaine de minutes, lâcha le scientifique.  
- D'accord mais fais vite !

Le contact se rompit et les yeux de la féline prirent une teinte jaune vif, Shalimar venait de percevoir des pas bien distincts. Une jeune femme brune aux incroyables yeux gris ne tarda pas à apparaitre dans l'angle du couloir dans lequel la féline se trouvait, bientôt suivie par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Les deux nouveaux venus fixaient l'étrangère avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux qui n'impresionna nullement Shalimar. D'un geste précis et rapide, l'homme envoya un jet de glace sur Shalimar qui l'évita avec agilité et adresse. La femme brune restée à l'écart en profita pour envoyer une barre de fer par télékinésie sur la féline qui n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter. L'arme improvisée se ficha dans la jambe droite de Shalimar tel un javelot et une douleur fulgurante la traversa. La féline ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur en retirant d'un coup sec l'arme meurtrière qu'elle jeta au sol. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie, s'épaississant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Shalimar n'y fit guère plus attention et bondit telle une tigresse sur ses deux adversaire qu'elle terrassa avec de violents coups de pied et coups de poing. Elle contempla un moment les deux corps étendus immobiles avant de déchirer un morceau de son haut qu'elle utilisa pour bander sa jambe meurtrie et blessée. Brennan arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'autre bout du couloir et se précipita vers Shalimar pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Brennan j'ai connu pire, tenta de le rassurer Shalimar en serrant les dents pour masquer sa douleur.

Le matériel électrique, soupçonneux, examina la jeune femme du regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent le morceau de tissu attaché à la jambe droite de la féline. Celui-ci était imbibé de sang.

- Shal ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- C'est rien, il faut qu'on retrouve Jesse et Emma.  
- Tu as vu dans quel état est ta jambe? protesta Brennan.  
- Ce n'est pas une petite blessure comme celle-là qui va m'arrêter, assura Shalimar avec détermination.  
- Bon d'accord, admit Brennan. Mais monte au moins sur mon dos.  
- Brennan, soupira Shalimar en grimpant de mauvaise grâce sur son dos.

Emma n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée ainsi, elle essaya de retirer le contrôleur subdermique dans son cou mais ne parvint qu'à se griffer un peu plus la nuque. Jesse avait beson d'elle, elle le sentait, elle le savait mais sans ses pouvoirs à quoi lui servirait-elle ? La psionic venait enfin de réaliser qu'elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs même si parfois il y avait des hauts et des bas. Ils faisaient partis d'elle, de son être. Emma jeta un dernier regard au bijou dans sa main avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. La psionic s'approcha de la lourde porte d'acier qui la retenait prisonnière et aposa ses mains dessus, sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts, pareil à la mort. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait garder espoir, pour Jesse. De retour dans la petite salle d'expériences décolorée, la lionne continuait à griffer avec violence la vitre épaisse pour sortir de sa prison, en vain. Sarah se résigna et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, observant de ses yeux vides les deux scientifiques qui s'agitaient au-dessus du corps inconscient du moléculaire. Le docteur Simons se saisit d'une seringue vide et la remplit à l'aide d'un étrange liquide bleu âcre. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle redressa ses lunettes sur son nez avec dédain et attrapa avec violence le bras droit de son "cobaye". Samantha enfonça lentement la longue aiguille dans le bras du moléculaire qui ne broncha pas, toujours plongé dans l'inconscience.

- Je me demande quels pouvoirs va développer Monsieur Kilmartin, déclara Samantha.  
- Nous verrons bien de toute façon."

A suivre...


	13. Mission sauvetage II

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment ultra plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise autant alors surtout soyez sympas et continuez à m'encourager. Je vous adore !_

_**PetiteSaki**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13:** _Mission sauvetage ( Partie II)_

Durant son sommeil forcé, Jessy revoyait son passé sous forme de flashs rapides. Ses angoisses, ses peurs les plus profondes, tout remontait à la surface avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, bien qu'ils soient déjà clos, en vain, les images ne se faisaient que plus violentes et douloureuses. La lionne, elle, se contentait de garder les yeux rivés sur le corps inconscient du moléculaire. Ses yeux passaient du blanc au bleu, comme s'il elle était en train de subir une lutte intérieure pour reprendre pleinement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Les deux scientifiques ne faisaient guère attention à cet étrange phénomène, trop occupés à faire passer une batterie de tests au moléculaire et à étudier la moindre parcelle de son système nerveux. Le fauve dressa soudainement les oreilles, percevant une agitation anormale au dehors. Dans un instant de lucidité, elle bondit de nouveau vers la paroi de verre et donna un puissant coup de griffe contre celle-ci. Une énorme fissure se creusa dans le verre épais, comme entaillée par des griffes d'acier. Voyant que le mur de verre commençait à céder, Sarah lança un second coup de griffe contre la paroi qui céda enfin dans un grand éclat de verre. Surpris, le docteur Harrisson et Samantha se retournèrent en même temps, apercevant la lionne qui les fixait dangereusement de ses yeux bleus.

" Comment se fait-il que ses yeux soient bleus? demanda soudainement Harrisson.  
- Je ne comprends pas, pourtant ils devraient être blancs, essaya de s'expliquer le docteur Simons.  
- Ce que vous essayez de me dire c'est que vous avez perdu le contrôle de cet animal enragé, c'est bien ça? s'énerva le docteur Harrisson.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Intensifiez plutôt le signal plutôt que d'être désolée! s'exclama Harrisson en reculant légèrement.

Samantha s'exécuta, un bruit strident parvint aux oreilles de Sarah qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour tenter de le faire taire. Elle se devait de résister à la douleur qui la traversait de toute part, au moins pour son frère. Il avait déjà assez souffert. A l'aveuglette, elle lança un vilain coup de griffe en direction de Samantha mais celle-ci l'esquiva de justesse.

- Elle résiste, comprit enfin Samantha.

Le docteur Harrisson ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à remplir une seringue d'un liquide jaunâtre. Une fois l'opération effectuée, il profita de l'instant de faiblesse de l'animal pour lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans le cou. L'effet fut immédiat et Sarah s'écroula, complétement paralysée.

- Voilà, elle devrait se tenir un certain temps tranquille. Le produit que je lui ai injecté a permis de paralyser tous ses muscles, l'effet dure vingt quatre heures normalement, nous aurons alors tous le loisir de découvrir les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'aura développer Monsieur Kilmartin, se délecta Harrisson.  
- Ne devrait-on pas lui mettre un implant pour avoir le contrôle de son système nerveux? demanda Samantha en gardant un oeil sur la lionne.  
- C'est inutile, le contrôleur subdermique qu'il a dans le cou possède le même système que l'implant de Sarah, je les ai perfectionné en quelque sorte.  
- Et que va-t-on faire de Mlle DeLauro? s'enquit d'ajouter Samantha Simons.  
- Elle pourra toujours nous servir pour tester de nouveaux produits ou encore nous pourrions essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur le Sanctuaire.  
- Elle refusera de parler, assura Samantha.  
- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à votre place docteur Simons, vous oubliez que nous détenons un de ses amis, elle ne voudra pas le voir souffrir, elle parlera, il vaut mieux d'ailleurs si nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'Eckhart arrête de financer notre matériel.  
- Et si malgré ça elle ne parle toujours pas?  
- Elle finira sûrement dans un caisson de stase sauf si elle meurt avant bien évidemment, répondit Harrisson.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan et Shalimar continuait leur ascension à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir mal éclairé, deux gardes gardaient apparemment une cellule fortifiée sans aucune fenêtre.

- Brennan, je sens la présence d'Emma, fit remarquer la féline.  
- Déjà il faut se débarasser des gardes, décida Brennan.  
- Laisse je m'en occupe, lâcha Shalimar.  
- Non toi tu restes ici tandis que moi je vais leur donner une petite leçon.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de protester qu'il la déposa sur la terre ferme, lançant deux puissants jets d'électricité sur les gardes qui s'écroulèrent face contre terre.

- Moi qui pensait qu'ils allaient être plus coriaces, déclara le matériel un peu déçu.  
- Allons plutôt délivrer Emma.

Shalimar et Brennan s'élancèrent vers la lourde porte de métal et cherchèrent un moyen de l'ouvrir.

- Elle est solide, nota Brennan. Mais je peux toujours essayer de crocheter la serrure.  
- Tiens, voilà que tu recommences à jouer au voleur, le taquina Shalimar.  
- Il y a des cas comme celui-là ou je n'ai pas trop le choix Shal.  
- Ce n'était pas un reproche, je veux autant que toi retrouver Emma.  
- Bon écarte-toi un peu et laisse faire le professionnel.

Shalimar s'éloigna un peu et appuya son oreille contre la paroi métallique, essayant de percevoir ne serait-ce que le souffle de la jeune psionic. Son ouïe avait beau être aiguisée, elle ne parvint pas à entendre le moindre bruit, la cloison étant trop épaisse. La féline se résigna donc à attendre que Brennan ait fini son travail.

- C'est qu'elle ne cède pas aussi facilement la petite coquine, remarqua Brennan en s'appliquant minutieusement sur son travail.  
- Tu y arrives Brennan? le questionna-t-elle en perdant quelque peu patience.  
- Laisse-moi encore quelques secondes et... Ca y'est c'est bon! s'exclama-t-il.

La lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement infernal laissant découvrir une petite cellule sombre et humide. Emma était assise dans un coin de la salle, la tête entre les mains, la mine dépitée. Shalimar se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Sa peau était d'une pâleur fantomatique, si bien que la féline, surprise, recula de quelques pas avant de serrer sa mailleure amie dans ses bras.

- Emma je suis si heureuse de te revoir! s'exclama Shalimar en pleurant de joie.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire en voyant les deux amies enlacées. Il promena un peu son regard dans la salle et fut légèrement surpris de ne pas apercevoir Jesse. La psionic ficha son regard dans celui de la féline durant un instant, son expression d'abord triste reprit un peu de vigueur en voyant enfin Shalimar à ses côtés.

- Shal c'est toi? demanda faiblement Emma.  
- Oui c'est moi Emma, on va te sortir de là! assura Shalimar.  
- Shal? l'appela Brennan.

La féline se tourna vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait Brennan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Shalimar.  
- Jesse n'est pas là, l'informa-t-il.  
- Quoi? Mais où est-il alors? s'affola la féline.  
- Ils l'ont emmené, lâcha subitement la psionic.  
- Comment ça emmené? insista la mutante organique.  
- Des gardes sont venus et ils l'ont emmené avec eux, je n'ai rien pu faire car j'étais privée de mes pouvoirs à cause du contrôleur subdermique. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, sanglotta sa meilleure amie.

Shalimar, après ces révélations, alla prendre la psionic dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Celle-ci se laissa aller contre l'épaule de la féline, anéantie.

- On va le retrouver tu verras, chuchota la féline.  
- Oui et bien on ferait mieux de se mettre à sa recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lança Brennan en désactivant le contrôleur subdermique d'Emma.  
- Tu vas pouvoir marcher? l'interrogea Shalimar.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Shal.  
Les trois amis s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand un homme baraqué aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux flamboyants fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.  
- Vous n'irez nulle part!"

A suivre...


End file.
